


Aishiteru Denka

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Black Order - Freeform, M/M, Noah Clan - Freeform, Prince!Allen, Thief!Kanda, Thief!Lavi, magical universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Allen Walker just wants a little adventure in his life for once.Kanda Yuu, a well known thief in the kingdom of Yorokobi, may just be the key to adventure that Allen needs.However, some adventures lead to unwanted answers, and the truth is brought to light. Although, Allen just might receive more than what he bargained for.





	1. Strange Encounters

The soft morning air was soft and gentle as it ruffled his white locks. A gentle smile appeared on his face, as he gazed at the town below him. He watched as people stood by merchant shops, purchasing different types of foods, and cloths. Some even were eyeing special weapons that the kingdom had come in possession of over the years. He, himself had been given a dagger, lined with inscriptions and designs. It was a prized possession from his father, the king. He leaned against the soft, cream colored cement railing of his balcony, entranced by the sight of the peaceful kingdom. He loved his home, that was for sure. But, he always thought there had been something missing. It was if he could just barely grasp what it was that he was aching for, and it'd just slip past his fingertips. Just like that. It made him confused, not to mention irritated. He had once tried to explain it to his best friend, whom he ad known since childhood. When she was faced with the question, she simply laughed, saying,  _"Allen, you're looking for love."_ Ha, yeah right. He already had love. He had love from his father, his friends, and a lot of people. And Allen loved them all back, very much. Because that's just who he was. "Allen!" Someone suddenly exclaimed, making him whip his head around to see his childhood friend, Lenalee. Her hair was shoulder length, with two small pigtails atop her head. Her violet eyes shone brightly.

"Hello Lenalee." He greeted, smiling at her. Allen, himself, had his snowy white hair pulled back by a black ribbon. 

"The King asked me to come get you." She began, an annoyed smile forming on her face. Allen was about to ask Lenalee why she seemed annoyed, when he felt something -more like  _someone_ \- wack him in the head. "And how many times do I have to tell you Allen?! You don't need to sound so formal with me!" She sighed, exasperated. Allen nervously chuckled, rubbing the spot she hit. 

"I'm sorry Lena...it's kind of a bad habit....?" Allen responded, stating it more as a question then an actual response. Lenalee simply crossed her arms, sighing. "What does father want?" He asked quickly, before she could scold him anymore. The violet eyed girl suddenly remembered her task. 

"He said he had a new possible suitor for you." Lenalee explained. Allen felt his mood drop significantly. His smile disappeared, and a frown appeared on his face instead. Lenalee caught sight of this, and frowned as well. "Y'know Allen....if you really don't want an arranged marriage, I'm sure King Mana will understand...." She trailed off, looking at her friend's expression. Allen shook his head. 

"I don't want to upset him." He replied, giving a small, sad smile. "Besides, it'll benefit the kingdom." Allen added, now looking at Lenalee. The teal haired girl slowly nodded. Lenalee then led Allen to where he father had been waiting for him. Allen really didn't want to marry someone he didn't know much about. He wanted to marry someone of his own choice, someone he could truly call special. At the moment, marriage wasn't even something that Allen had thought about. Sometimes, he wanted to escape the walls of the castle, and look upon the vast blue sky, maybe even fall asleep under the starry night, the only cover being the wind. Allen was aching for an adventure. When he and Lenalee were younger, they'd often run around, pretending they were warriors, hunting for a cure to the King's sickness. Little Allen could be found asking the head chef, Jeryy for a soup made from a flower he and Lenalee found in the castles garden. After, he'd give Mana the soup, saying it'd make his father feel better. To say the least, Mana and Komui found the two children adorable. As he went over the memories in his head, a small smile slipped onto Allen's face.

* * *

"Oi,usagi, the hell are you doing?" A voice snapped as two men sat against a destroyed building. It was once a welcoming home, but it began to decay over time. The owner of the voice leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he had a sword leaning against his shoulder. He was dressed in blue robes, a red rope holding up his dark blue hair. His partner, was bouncing in place, a wild grin on his features. His hair was a fiery red, contrasting with the black bandana on his head. One single green eye shone with glee, the other blocked by an eyepatch. He was dressed in green robes, and was still bouncing in place.

"What can I say Yuu-chan?!~ I've never been to Yorokobi Kingdom before!" He replied quickly, excitement laced in his voice. It made the other male roll his eyes.

"Shut up. And don't call me that, idiot." He grumbled. The redhead looked over to him, pouting.

"But Yuu!~" He whined. The other sent him a glare, and the redhead stopped, fearing for his life. " _Kanda_." He corrected himself nervously, sweat dropping. The male, known as Kanda hummed in response. "Why exactly did we come to this kingdom anyway?" The redhead questioned, quite curious.

"Che. Why do you think usagi? We're _thieves_. We jump around place to place for things to _steal_." Was all Kanda offered as an explanation. His partner, Lavi, just grinned in response.

"So then, what are we grabbing this time?" Lavi asked curiously. Kanda looked back at him with a small smirk.

"Something that was stolen from me a long time ago." He replied. Lavi nodded, his eye lighting up.

"Oh~, so _that's_ it hm?~"

"Che. Shut up." A laugh from the redhead was his only response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm here with a new story, and I've actually been working on this for a few weeks now, but school's been crazy, and this plot was sorta hard to come up with! Sorry if it's a bit short. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in chapter two! Bai!


	2. Who Are They?

The two males walked side by side, carrying bags over their shoulders. The soft sand beneath their feet left imprints of their path as they moved, stepping towards a place of civilization. They could see multiple merchant ships sets up, with people either buying, selling or simply staring at the products. "Oi, put your hood up baka!" Kanda suddenly yelled over to his partner. "These people probably know us. Che, news travels fast, even in the desert...." He grumbled. Lavi, just grinned in response as both males pulled their hoods over their faces. The wind wasn't harsh, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. There was a breeze, definitely. Kanda felt it blowing through his clothes, making them wave in the open air slightly.

"Oh, Yuu-chan, look at that!" Lavi exclaimed, pointing to random things as they walked. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He grumbled, walking still, not exactly caring if he left Lavi behind. He was sure the rabbit would be able to find his way back.

"Yuu, you're so mean!" Lavi whimpered in response. Kanda simply glared at him.

"Shut up usagi." He responded.

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me father?" Allen asked, walking into the king's chamber. The dark haired king slowly looked up to the whittete, smiling softly as he saw him and Lenalee entering the room.

"Yes, I did. Allen, I have wonderful news." Mana, the king began. From the corner of his eyes, Allen noticed Adam, Mana's advisor stood by his side. "I've found you a good suitor. Her name is Road Kamelot, daughter to the ruler's of Noah's Ark." Noah's Ark was a kingdom that was on very loose strings with Yorokobi for decades now. Allen had guessed that Mana and the king of Noah's Ark had arranged a marriage for him and the princess to ensure that the two kingdom's would ally together.

Allen glanced over to Lenalee, and she shrugged. He then moved back over to Mana and Adam, watching them. "The young princess should be appearing at the castle soon." Adam explained, bowing a bit. Allen simply gave a timid nod.

"Is this all?" Allen asked, looking at Mana.

"Allen, I know you don't want an arranged marriage, but think about all of the benefits it'll have." Mana tried to reason. Allen simply nodded, looking at him with a small smile.

"I know, it's alright father." Allen replied softly. Mana returned his smile. Suddenly, there was a pounding of footsteps before Allen felt something latch onto him.

"Allen!~" Someone exclaimed, giggling as they hugged his arm. Surprised, Allen looked down at the person, seeing it was a small girl with spiked, uneven purple hair. She wore pinkish, purplish robes. The sleeves on her arms were slightly see through. The pant legs and sleeves ended with a gold rim, breaking off into a small fabric going up to her middle finger, a small ring wrapped around it to keep it in place. She looked up at him with bright golden eyes.

"M-Mistress Road lero!" Someone exclaimed, running after her. "You shouldn't hang on the prince like that lero!" They shouted, stopping. The other person had short orange hair, and was dressed in black robes. He stared at the girl, before turning to Mana, clearing his throat. "Pl-Please excuse us lero! This is princess Road, and I am her advisor, Lero." He exclaimed. Allen looked down at the girl hanging on her arm.

"Hi Allen." She greeted, smiling up at him. Allen gave an awkward smile.

"H-Hello princess Road...." Allen trailed off, looking at her. Road smile at her.

"Just call me Road." She said, as she let go of Allen's arm. She now stood next to him, and Allen looked over to Lenalee. She shrugged, walking over to him.

"WAAAHHHH MY PRECIOUS ROAD! WHERE IS SHE?!" A voice shouted, as someone ran around crazily.

"Sheril, relax, I'm sure she's here somewhere." Another voice stated, ending his sentence with a sigh.

"BUT WHAT IF SHE'S NOT TYKI?!" The other replied quickly, having a full blown panic. Both Mana and Allen sweat dropped at all the commotion. Adam simply watched, amused. Lenalee was shocked by the amount of noise. Road simply giggled. Suddenly, the two males walked into the room. One had long purple hair tied up in a pony tail, and the male next to him had a similar style, except his hair was darker. Both wore robes signaling they were apart of royalty. Allen was guessing in their kingdom, the type and color of someone's robes signified their position in the kingdom. The male with purple hair suddenly gasped as his golden eyes landed on Road, and he immediately ran toward her, scooping her up into his arms. "MY SWEET ROAD!" He shouted.

"See? What did I tell you...." The other male sighed. Everyone in the room waited for a few minutes, until Road was put down next to Allen. Someone cleared their throat.

"Ah, where are my manners?~ I am Sheril Kamelot, king of the Noah's Ark." The man with long purple hair greeted, bowing.

"Tyki Mikk, nice to meet you. I'm the king's brother." He greeted bowing as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Mana, and this is my son, the prince, Allen." Hearing his name, Allen bowed as well.

"It's nice to meet you." He said softly, before looking around. For some reason, this didn't feel right to him. Allen knew that this marriage would help the kingdoms, but something felt off. He really didn't want to go through with this proposal. He didn't even want to get married. All he really wanted was some adventure in his life. Was that too much to ask? "If you'll excuse me..." Allen suddenly said, walking off. Lenalee quickly went after him.

"Allen, are you alright?" She asked softly, gently holding him by the elbow. He looked to her.

"I'm not so sure...." He murmured honestly. Allen felt something sit on his head, and he saw a flash of yellow. Immediately, a smile was on his face. "Hi Tim." He greeted. The bird chirped in response. Allen chuckled.

"Allen, what do _you_ want to do?" Lenalee asked him, hoping he'd be honest for once. As a prince, he was raised to never make selfish decisions, and to always think about it how it could affect his people. Allen looked over at her.

"Honest?" He asked. She nodded. He walked over to the balcony. They had been walking as they were speaking, and arrived at Allen's room. "I want to leave for a little bit.....just... _explore_." Allen said honestly. Lenalee smiled suddenly.

"Then go. I'll cover for you. Go walk around for a bit." She suggested, and he looked over to her in surprise.

"Really?" He asked. Lenalee nodded. Allen suddenly smiled at her, before grabbing something to cover his head and nodded. "Okay.....I won't be long then." He said, before using a fabric as a rope to get down from the balcony.

* * *

Kanda and Lavi walked around town, curious. The redhead had been staring at everything with nothing but awe shinning in his green emerald eye. Multiple times, Kanda had to roll his eyes at the rabbit's idiotic actions. "Che. Stop staring at everything like a new born child baka usagi." He grumbled.

"Can't help it Yuu-chan. I'm naturally curious!" Lavi chuckled. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."


	3. Certain Actions

The smile couldn't grow faster on his face as he walked through the crowded streets. Before he had left the palace, Allen had grabbed a cloth to put over his head in order to hide his face and hair. Anyone would be able to recognize his fluffy white hair any where. Lenalee had once brought it to his attention when they had been approached by a few people while out doing things. Allen never minded talking to the people of his kingdom, but for now, he had to hide in order to get some time by himself. He simply wanted to enjoy a good walk.

Silver orbs sparkled in delight as he passed by different shops and merchants. Magic was a popular thing in Yorokobi. People often used it to heal others, entertain children, and sometimes engage in battle. Magical weapons were later on crafted for battles, and wars against other kingdoms, and were later on sold for money. Allen had received his dagger from Mana when he was young. The old king had explained that the little boy should only use it in case of an emergency and nothing else. Being so young at the time, Allen really hadn't understood what Mana had meant, but he went along with it anyways.

As he was walking, Allen passed by a merchant stand, with a crowd gathered in front of it. Curious, he walked over, looking at what they were attracted by. Silver eyes stared at a sword wrapped in a black case. The sword was all black, except for the area near the handle. There were white stripes almost in a cross formation. Towards the top of the handle a white stripe wrapped around the edge of the top, and two other stripes went down, connecting to the end of the cross near the end of the handle. It rested on two metal sticks, with a purple cloth underneath it. Allen stared at it, entranced.

"This is the legendary sword Mugen! Wielded by the Japanese emperor himself!" A salesmen exclaimed, pointing frantically at the sword. The item looked old, but it didn't look worn down by time yet. Allen couldn't help rolling his eyes slightly. This guy was so lying. The other people however, didn't know that, and they stood in place, clapping in awe. The salesmen grinned. "So, who wants to buy it?!"

* * *

Kanda and Lavi had arrived at a slightly crowded area of the kingdom, and they looked around. Lavi was still pointing out things, irritating Kanda to no end. However, he tried to ignore the redhead best he could as they walked around. Kanda kept his sharp eye out for a certain something, hood obscuring his face from view. Lavi had his bandana hanging loosely around his neck, in order for his hood to fully hide his hair. "Hey, Yuu, look!" Lavi suddenly exclaimed, pointing to something. Kanda growled, irritated and looked over. His eyes widened slightly at the sight as he saw a crowd standing by a very familiar sword.

"Look at that baka usagi. You actually are useful." Kanda scoffed, making Lavi pout as the long haired male pulled him towards the crowd.

"This is the legendary sword Mugen! Wielded by the Japanese emperor himself!" Some random guy exclaimed, stealing the attention of the crowd. They all stared in awe and began clapping.

"Che." Kanda grumbled, crossing his arms. Because the crowd was so huge, he and Lavi would have to wait until some people left. The guy suddenly had a freakish grin on his face as he stood next to the sword.

"So, who wants to buy it?!" He suddenly called, and some members of the crowd began shouting out prices. Kanda suddenly grabbed Lavi once again, pulling him away.

"Yuu?" Lavi asked in confusion.

"Shut up. Stop calling me by my first name you dumbass. The crowd is probably going to start pushing and I don't need you accidentally letting out your identity." Kanda grumbled, glaring at Lavi. It had happened once, and Lavi felt like secretly, the long haired male had never forgiven him. Lavi simply nervously laughed.

Just as Kanda had predicted, people in crowd began pushing one another. Allen had been simply watching peacefully, enjoying the fibs the salesmen had spread. That was when he felt someone push against him, making him tumble to the ground. The next thing Kanda knew, he was pulled down to the sandy floor with someone. He sent a glare to whoever it was, growling. He was met with two silver orbs of someone. "I-I'm terribly sorry sir!" The owner of those beautiful silver eyes exclaimed, hurriedly standing and dusting himself off. The stranger offered a hand, and Kanda scoffed, looking away. He suddenly heard Lavi laughing his ass off.

"Man Yuu-chan, I'm not the only one you have to worry about!" He exclaimed. Kanda was confused, until he noticed his hood was no longer on his head. Internally, Kanda cursed his carelessness. The stranger looked at the two, and there was a gasp from the crowd.

"It's Kanda Yuu! Along with the Prince?!" They shouted. Allen felt his heart drop. His hood had fallen off of his head when he dragged that random person to the ground. Kanda simply stood, glaring at Lavi. Before either one of them could move, a blade was placed at both Kanda and Lavi's throats. Allen simply let out a yelp as he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Your highness relax, it's merely me." A guard stated, and Allen didn't move. He simply went rigid, his heart sinking lower. Kanda growled at the guard holding a sword to his neck.

"We finally caught these two." Someone else spoke. Allen looked over to the familiar in surprise.

"A-Adam...?!" He exclaimed. The man simply gave a smile.

"Your highness, you really shouldn't leave the palace without an escort, or at least notifying the king. He was very worried about you." Adam spoke, walking towards the silver haired teen. Allen simply looked away, frowning slightly at the thought of Lenalee getting in trouble. "Now, concerning these two _thieves_ , guards bring them back to the palace. We'll deal with them there." Kanda snarled at the advisor, as the guards holding them down began dragging them along.

"You can let go of my wrist now...." Allen spoke softly. The guard nodded, releasing his hold. The whittete sighed softly, walking after the guards holding the thieves. For some reason, they excited Allen. He was curious about them. So, he decided to talk to them.

* * *

"Your majesty, we've finally apprehended the thieves." Adam stated as Mana and Sheril were in the middle of a conversation. Mana looked over to Adam, nodding.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take a pause in this conversation. I'm terribly sorry." He stated before standing and allowed Adam to lead him.

"What are you planning to do with them your majesty?" Adam questioned. Mana thought about it for a few moments.

"Well, they haven't really killed anyone....maybe small injuries from what's been spread throughout the kingdom, but nothing serious. The items they stole were enchanted weapons, so they are still breaking the law of our kingdom. They'll be put in the dudgeons for a few weeks." Mana finally decided, nodding his head in approval. Adam frowned.

"But king surely-"

"There's no doubt Adam. I'm not changing my mind." The advisor simply sighed in defeat.

_'That's right now.....'_

The two males arrived at Kanda and Lavi's holding space. Their hands were chained together so that they couldn't escape. "Hello boys." Mana said softly, giving them a gentle smile.

"Let us go." Kanda grumbled, this wasn't the first time they had been caught. Mana laughed lightheartedly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You two have gone against the rules of our kingdom." He explained. "But don't worry, you both won't be here long." Kanda simply growled in response. Adam coughed into his hand, grabbing the king's attention.

"Majesty, I think it's time we left them alone with the guards." He voiced. Mana nodded in agreement, and the two left the room. Kanda and Lavi were left in silence as they sat on the ground, hands cuffed. He wasn't sure how much time had passed by, all he knew was that it was eerily silent.

"Wait- you can't-!" Someone was cut off as the door suddenly opened. Both Lavi and Kanda looked up to the door, only to see the very person who got them into this mess. He had white hair that ended at his jaw in front and ended at the base of his neck in the back. He had two brightly shining silver eyes as he looked at the two thieves. The male wore a simple light blue vest with a bunch of white colored fabric around his torso. He also wore dark blue baggy pants and red flats. He grinned widely as he saw the two males.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him." Another voice spoke, it wasn't from the male. There was a girl by the door as well. She had teal colored hair ending at her shoulders, along with two pigtails on top of her head. She wore a purple shirt ending at her stomach. The sleeves were see through. Her pants ended at her knees, and there was a piece of fabric that was like a cape that went to her ankles. She also wore flats. Kanda snorted. The whittete was fairly short compared to the girl. Kanda snorted at this. The male smiled as he sat down in front of Lavi and Kanda.

"Hi there. You two must on a whole bunch of adventures right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Sorry this took so long to publish! I ended up getting a art tablet for my computer and I've been absorbed in drawing lately *nervous laughter*  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bai!


	4. Beginnings and Relations

For Allen, the chances of getting out of the palace often were like a simple game of rock, paper, scissors. Both things involved an incredible amount of luck, and planning. You always had to plan your next move before you made it, and it was up to the hands of fate whether or not your plan succeeded, and if the other player lost a round. It was all a percentage and chance. And that's what it was to Allen. He had to plan ahead of Adam, and it was up to the hands of fate how long he'd be outside the palace, simply adventuring in town. Sometimes, he'd gone out to town with Lenalee and Tim, and they'd have a great time, simply looking around. Maybe this was why Allen was so excited to speak with Kanda and Lavi. Or maybe it was because he was curious about Kanda. The long haired male intrigued him, and Allen wanted to know why.

"Che. Who the hell are you Moyashi?" Kanda spoke rather rudely. Lavi laughed out loud at Kanda's response. Allen and Lenalee were taken back by his response. It took Allen a few moments to reply.

"Ah, my apologies. I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you!" The whittete spoke. Kanda just scoffed in response. Lavi chuckled.

"Yuu-chan's grumpy at the moment. I'm Lavi!" The redhead introduced. Kanda had to bite back his short. Didn't this idiot know not to give his name out to people who had royal influence? Allen gave a soft smile. Kanda and him made eye contact, and that smile gave him two initial thoughts. The first one was that the Moyashi prince was actually really cute in a way. The second thought was that said smile made him want to punch the Moyashi for making him think such thoughts. Kanda looked away from.

"Che. I'm sure you already know our names Moyashi." He said, and Allen pouted looking away.

"I figured it'd be the nice thing to do, letting you introduce yourselves." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He grumbled. Lenalee sweat dropped as she stood by the door, watching. She could only hope that Allen's plan worked. "Why are you here?" Kanda suddenly asked, now staring at Allen with a hard gaze. Allen gave yet another smile that made Kanda want to physically harm him.

"Well, I assume you guys don't want to be locked up in the dungeons for a month, so I've come to propose a deal." The whittete stated proudly. Kanda scoffed.

"As if I'd make a deal with someone like _you_." Was his response. Lavi looked at him.

"C'mon Yuu-chan, we should at least hear him out." Lavi tried. Kanda rolled his eyes. The redhead simply looked over to Allen. "What's this deal, Allen-chan?" He asked. The prince froze, not familiar with the given nickname. Seeing Allen's confusion, Lavi laughed softly. "It's a type of honorific." He explained, making Allen nod.

"I see..." He trailed off. Lavi just grinned. "Well, the deal is I'll get both of you out of here, if I can tag along on one of your journeys." Allen explained, grinning brightly. Honestly, this kids thinks that adventures are fucking sunshine and rainbows doesn't he? Kanda snorted at the thought. Of _course_ he did. This brat was raised up in this palace without a worry in the world.

"ALLENNNNN!" A sudden voice whined, making both the prince and his best friend stiffen. Kanda raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Calm down Road-sama, lero! I'm sure Allen-sama is here somewhere lero!" Another voice shouted.

"I didn't think they'd come looking for me so fast...." Allen murmured. All eyes were on him as he suddenly spoke, making Allen fidget slightly.

"What do you mean Allen-chan?" Lavi asked. It was Lenalee who answered for him.

"Allen's being put into an arranged marriage with the princess of Noah's Ark. He's sort of avoiding her." Lenalee stated. Lavi looked at her, before grinning a wolffish grin.

"I don't think I've been introduced to you yet." He chuckled. Lenalee gave a soft giggle.

"The names Lenalee. I'm Allen's best friend." She explained. Lavi nodded.

"Why?" Kanda suddenly spoke, and Allen looked at him.

"Eh?" Allen questioned as he looked at the long haired thief. Kanda made eye contact with him as did so.

"Why do you want to come with us so badly?" Kanda repeated, his voice monotone. He wasn't really sure why he was asking. Maybe it was because he was curious about who Allen really was. Or maybe it was because the two of them were in similar situations? Kanda wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted to find out why. Which was weird, since Kanda Yuu never kept anyone close to him. The only reason why Lavi was constantly around him was because Lavi was like a fly. He was the type of fly that no matter how many times you swatted at him, he never went away.

"It's because I don't really get out of this palace very much. Adam, my father's advisor keeps a close eye on me. He rarely ever lets me leave. I just want to experience the thrill of breathing new air, being in a landscape I've never seen before...." Allen let out a sigh, a dreamy look in his eyes as he imagined the vast desert. Kanda just _had_ to roll his eyes at that.

"Che, so what do we get out of this deal, Moyashi?" He questioned, snapping Allen out of his dreamy state.

"You won't have to be chained to the floor anymore?" Allen offered as a lame reward. Kanda sighed.

"It'll do. Che, baka Moyashi."

* * *

Allen walked down the narrow hallway, Lenalee following right next to him. Allen wore a bright smile as they walked, Lenalee looking just as happy. She was glad that Allen was making a decision for himself, and not for his people. Even though, every thought process should be made for his people yes, but once in a while it should alright. Besides, Allen deserved a chance to be himself, and enjoy something similar to a simple life.

"What are you two doing?" A sudden voice asked. Immediately, both of the teens smiles faded as they saw Adam. The dark haired male frowned. "And why were you coming from the direction of the dungeons?" He added.

"U-Um...." Allen stammered, trying to make a good excuse.

"I hope you weren't conversing with _them_ young prince. It's not a wise decision." Adam stated. Allen froze, looking to the side. The advisor sighed.

"I had a feeling you would...." He said. "Listen, your highness, your father and I have been speaking and, I've advised him that it's best to keep you under lockdown, until you know how to behave as the mature prince king Mana had raised you to be." Adam said strictly. Allen's eyes widened, as did Lenalee's.

"W-What?! Father would never!" Allen exclaimed weakly. Adam frowned.

"Then ask him yourself." And with that, he walked off. It was only then that Lenalee realized he was walking away the direction of Mana's room.

* * *

Kanda grumbled as he rubbed his wrists. The chains holding his hands back had been removed thanks to Allen, although until he and Lavi were able to escape, they'd have to pretend to be chained still when the guards came to check on them. "Ne, Yuu-chan, don't you think Allen-chan is cool?" Lavi inquired, green eye shining in awe. Kanda rolled his eyes in response.

Yes, he did in fact think that the bean sprout was interesting. He seemed different from the other people he'd met before. The sprout had this vibe around him. Kanda suddenly remembered he was forgetting, and cursed. Lavi looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong Yuu-chan?"

"Don't call me that dumbass!" Kanda snapped, glaring at the redhead. "That damn Moyashi stopped me from getting Mugen back!" Lavi slowly nodded, understanding the situation.

"Hey, Kanda, remember that one fat guy that grabbed us earlier?" Lavi suddenly asked. The long haired male nodded.

"Mhm." He hummed in reply, not really caring. Lavi looked at Kanda, with a serious face.

"He gives off this weird feeling....almost as if, he's one of _them_." Lavi began. Kanda's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, baka usagi?!" He snapped, standing quickly. Lavi looked at him in confusion.

"Yuu?" He asked. Kanda growled.

"Che. I've suddenly got a bad feeling. Let's go." He said, moving to the cell.

"W-Wait, Kanda! What about what Allen said?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Screw what the Moyashi said!"

* * *

The two arrived at Mana's room, and Allen knocked on the door, almost frantically. "Father? May I please come in?" Allen asked.

"Of course Allen." Came the older man's response. Allen nodded, before gripping the handle and opening the door. Mana sat in his chair, a book in his hands. Lenalee noticed something off about the old king, and tried to figure out what it was. Maybe it was the fact that he had his back to the two teens, and the only thing they could see was his purple hair and the corner of a book sticking out. "What do you need son?" He asked, closing his book.

"Well....Adam said that you've decided to put me under lockdown, is this true?" Allen questioned. Mana slowly rose from his seat, and Lenalee had a bad feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"That's correct. You are not to leave the palace until otherwise." Mana replied, back still facing Allen. The whittete's eyes widened.

"B-But father, you can't! This isn't fair!" Allen exclaimed. Mana turned around to face his son.

"Allen, you still don't understand what it means to make selfish, and selfless choices. You have to _always_ think of the kingdom. And you aren't. It's disgraceful." Allen couldn't believe the words he was hearing. His father never got mad at him like this. He never called him disgraceful.

"Just what did Adam say to you father...?" The whittete asked quietly. "He's feeding you _lies_. Why can't you see that? He doesn't _care_ father!"

"That's _enough_ Allen! If you say anything more....you'll be...b-banished!" Mana shouted, eyes red with the burning flames of anger. It was an unusual look for the usually happy, soft king. Allen stared at his father in shock. Kanda and Lavi had just arrived at the scene, watching it go down. Kanda looked over to Lavi, giving him a nod. The redhead had been correct about his guess.

"What...?" Allen breathed. Out of nowhere, someone began clapping. The four teens standing in the room turned to look at the source, and saw Adam standing there. He wore an evil grin.

"Well said your majesty! You heard it prince! You've been banished!" He chuckled. Allen stared at him. In Adam's hands was a cross between an umbrella and a baton? On top of the weird looking object was a small pumpkin head.

"Just what the hell did you do, bastard?!" Kanda growled. That's when Allen realized that both thieves stood there. However, Kanda looked _extremely_ pissed. Allen wondered why. Had Adam done something to truly upset him? Adam chuckled in response.

"That, young thief, is for me to know, and for you to find out~."

Hearing that response, Allen felt his heart sink. Just who _was_ Adam? And what had he done to his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry guys! I meant to type this up yesterday, but yesterday was hectic, and this was supposed to go up earlier, but I was overloaded with homework, and then I started listening to some awesome songs from this one band called One Ok Rock, (anybody OOR fans here???) and yeah. But, this is finally published! So, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bai!


	5. Brand New Journey

Kanda stared at Adam impassively, anger swirling in his stomach. He blamed it on the fact that he was making yet another move on _another_ kingdom. It definitely wasn't because he found himself beginning to care about the Moyashi. "Well, you heard the king my dear Allen~ You're banished." Adam chuckled, pointing his umbrella towards the white haired teen and a red circle that was transparent appeared. It was pushed towards Allen, and the white haired teen yelped as he was suddenly pushed out the doors.

"Moyashi!"

"Allen!" The three other teens ran after the prince, worry filling their eyes for the naive boy. As they ran, Adam laughed, suddenly changing his form. He was no longer a skinny man, he suddenly became a chubby male, with a large grin on his face, eyes gold. Lenalee saw him, horror written on her face. Kanda stopped his run to glare at him.

"Damn you, Earl." He growled. Said man chuckled.

"I wish I could've continued playing as the advisor of Yorokobi kingdom. It's been a blast." From where Allen sat, his eyes were wide.

"Just....who are you..?" He said quietly, voice wavering.

"Me? Why, I'm the king of Noah's Ark!" The male chuckled. "The Millennium Earl!" Allen stared at him, surprised. Lenalee and Lavi finally got to him, helping him to his feet.

"Che. Shut up. You're nothing special." Kanda suddenly growled. "Destroying other kingdoms, and ruling them like you belong there. Don't make me laugh." Kanda growled. The Earl glared over at the long haired thief. Suddenly, Kanda found himself being kicked out of the room, in a similar fashion as Allen had.

"Yuu!" Lavi exclaimed, going over to his friend. Kanda glared and growled.

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!"

"You should watch your mouth, thief. The things you say may get you into a lot of trouble one day~." The Earl chuckled, waving as the door shut on them. Allen ran towards it, banging his fist against it.

"Father!" He shouted. "Open the door! You can't do this Adam!" Allen cried out, furious. Kanda watched him for a few minutes, before getting annoyed, and caught his fist before he could hit it on the door again.

"Moyashi, enough. You can't do anything right now." He grumbled, glaring at the teen. Allen looked at him, eyes wide. His body practically trembling as his arm was still in Kanda's grasp.

"We have to do _something_..." The prince trailed off, biting his lip a bit in frustration. Kanda sighed.

"And we _will_. But hitting your hand against the door is not going to do anything baka." Kanda grumbled in response. Allen slowly nodded, pulling his hand away slowly. Lenalee looked at them, and the two walked over to and Lavi.

"What's the plan Yuu-chan?" Lavi questioned curiously. Kanda looked at him.

"Che. You and I stop the Earl, what else is there idiot?" He replied, glaring slightly.

"Kanda, I want to help you and Lavi." Allen said suddenly, making both thieves look at him in surprise.

"What do you think you could do to help Moyashi?" Kanda scoffed, looking at him. Allen frowned.

"I know how to use a dagger, if that's any help." The prince replied, looking at Kanda. "Besides, it's my kingdom the Earl is targeting." The long haired male rolled his eyes.

"He might be able to help us, Yuu-chan." Lavi added, looking at him. Kanda grit his teeth, glaring at them.

"Che. Whatever." He grumbled. Allen suddenly grinned softly. "You need anything, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, making the prince nod. He suddenly sped off, Lenalee following him.

"We'll meet up in front of the palace!" Lavi called as they ran off. The two arrived at his room, and Allen grabbed a small bag.

"Allen, I'm going to come with you." Lenalee stated, making the whittete stop his movements.

"But Lenalee, you could get hurt...." Allen trailed off, frowning slightly. Lenalee looked at him with an unwavering stare.

"So could you." She replied. Allen just sighed in response.

"Looks like we'll both have to be careful then." He eventually agreed, smiling a little. Timcanpy landed on his head, making Allen laugh. "You're coming too Tim." He said softly, petting the bird. He walked over to his nightstand near his bed, pulling out his dagger. He put clipped it on the belt of his pants, and looked over to Lenalee. "Are we ready to go?" He questioned. The teal haired girl nodded in response. The two then walked back to Lavi and Kanda.

Allen led them around the palace, looking around in confusion. Lenalee looked at him. "Allen...." She began. Allen just turned to her in response. "You're lost aren't you...." The girl trailed off, making the prince in question stiffen in response. Lenalee face palmed, before dragging him to where they were supposed to be.

"Che. What took you so long?" Kanda questioned, glaring. Allen sweat dropped.

"He got lost." Lenalee said simply. Kanda just growled, face palming slightly.

"Whatever. Let's get going." He grumbled in response. Lavi turned towards him.

"Where are we going, Yuu-chan?" He asked curiously as they started to walk.

"Obviously, we need camel first baka usagi. After that, we're gonna need some help, and I know someone who can do just that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I've been working on an original story, and o was actually wondering if you guys would be interested in reading it. Lemme know in the comments, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed, bai!


	6. Hair Troubles

They'd been walking for god knows how long now. Allen had no idea, as he looked around everywhere, lost in the thrill of being outside the palace. However, that didn't stop him from worrying about King Mana back at the palace. He mentally promised Adam that if he dare laid a finger on his father, there would be hell to pay. Lenalee noticed Allen acting aloof, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Allen? Are you alright?" She asked softly. The whittete looked at her in surprise, slowly giving a small smile, and nodded.

"I guess I'm just caught up in curiosity." He nervously chuckled in response, rubbing the back of his head. Kanda, who was in front of Lenalee glanced back at Allen, scoffing.

"Che, you act as if you've never seen the outside world before, Moyashi." He said, scrunching his nose up in what appeared to be disgust. This made Allen's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, as he faked a smile.

"Well, first time for everyone hm?" He said, balling his fists. Kanda scoffed once again, annoying Allen even more. Both Lenalee and Lavi sweat dropped in response, faintly wondering if the two males would both come back alive, without being killed by the other.

"So, Yuu-chan what's the plan?" Lavi curiously asked. Kanda scowled.

"Che, I need something very important first." He said bluntly, as they walked around in town. The four had been wearing headscarves, obscuring their hair and part of their faces from view. People walked around them, going about their day as if the kingdom hadn't been falling apart right under their noses. The very thought made Allen's heart clench, and he bit his lip. He was determined to stop that from happening. Allen suddenly walked into Lavi when the redhead came to a stop. Startled, Allen looked up at him wondering why he suddenly stopped.

"Oops, sorry Prince." Lavi chuckled, turning around to look at the shorter male. Allen slowly shook his head.

"It's fine....you just surprised me with the abrupt stop. And please, you don't need to use formal titles, just Allen is fine." He said in response. Lavi gave a grin before nodding. The four of them now stood side by side, Kanda slightly standing in front of them. Allen blinked in confusion as he noticed they were standing at the same market stand as before. "What are we doing back here?" He inquired. Kanda merely glanced back at him.

"Che." Was all he said in response. Lavi just gave another grin, chuckling at Kanda.

"Don't get caught this time, Yuu." He said.

"It'd be best if you stopped calling me that once I have Mugen back, baka usagi. Or else you really might lose your head." Was all Kanda said before walking towards the market. Allen and Lenalee watched in confusion. Kanda blended in with the crowd, making it seem he was just another person. Lavi watched as well, glancing back at Lenalee and Allen.

"Just watch 'em. Yuu is pretty skilled." He said. They watched as Kanda neared a sword, and that's when Allen pieced it together. That was the sword from earlier! Kanda went towards it, swiftly switching it out with what looked like another one. Allen watched, unable to help feeling amazed. The salesman hadn't even realized what Kanda had done! Acting as if nothing had happened, Kanda walked back over.

"Che, let's go." Kanda said. Lavi nodded in response, however Allen stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Kanda you just _stole_ that!" Allen exclaimed, making some people look at them. Lavi couldn't help face palming, as Lenalee sweat dropped.

"They stole it from me first." He said in response, face serious. Allen looked at him in confusion. Just who _was_ Kanda?

"It still doesn't give you the right to steal it." Allen said, sighing. He couldn't help giving a childish glare at the taller male, said male glaring right back at him. Lavi and Lenalee watched, both amused by the situation.

"Che, I don't need to explain myself to a spoiled brat like you." Kanda grumbled in response, frowning as he looked at Allen. Lenalee looked at Kanda, wanting to defend her best friend, but it had seemed Lavi noticed this, and gently put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. Lenalee pouted in response, and sighed. Allen was quiet as he glared. Before he could say anything, somebody shouted.

"Hey you four! Thieves, thieves I say! They stole the sword!" Turning around sharply, they saw the salesmen glaring at them. He had been running towards them, and all the yelling he was doing made people walking by stop and stare.

"Let's get out of here!" Lavi exclaimed, ready to run. Lenalee looked panicked, while Allen was startled by the accusation.

"Shit!" Kanda cursed, glaring at Allen. "This is all your fault, Moyashi. If you hadn't slowed us down-" The male was cut off by Lavi, who grabbed his shirt, and had begun dragging him away. Allen and Lenalee followed. As they ran, Allen's thoughts ran wild, and his eyes drifted over to Kanda.

_'You may not have to explain yourself to me, Kanda, but you shouldn't judge someone you barely know.'_

* * *

Eventually, the four made it out of town by running away from the angry salesmen. It was then that Tim decided to make his presence known to the group, by tugging on Allen's hair. Said male yelped in surprise, turning to frown at his animal companion. "Tim....." He sighed, gently petting the bird. "I told you not to do that....." Lenalee and Lavi watched the exchange, holding back their laughter as Tim simply ignored what Allen said, and tugged on his hair again. "Tim...!"

"Is he always like this?" Lavi chuckled, looking over to Lenalee. The girl gave a smile, nodding in response.

"Allen and Timcanpy are pretty close. They've been together since Allen and I were little." She commented, watching as Allen chased the yellow bird around, until he crashed into something brown and furry. Blinking in confusion, he sat on the ground looking up at whatever he walked into.

"H-Hey guys....?" The three others turned to look at Allen. Lavi and Lenalee's mouths dropped. Kanda just smirked, walking over to him.

"Seems you are good for something Moyashi." He said, crossing his arms. Allen glared at him.

"Good for what?! Leading you to animals?!" He exclaimed, still sitting down on the spot where he fell. Lavi walked over and helped him stand.

"Che, takes an animal to find an animal." Was all Kanda said as he went over to the camel stationed there. They had gotten to where he and Lavi had put their rides before entering the castle. Allen glared at him.

"Just what the hell do you mean by that?!" Allen shot back, beginning to lose his temper. Lenalee sighed, face palming. Lavi did the same.

"With how your acting, Moyashi, it definitely isn't how a prince should act. Seems like the way an animal acts to me." Kanda commented, not caring about what he spouted from his mouth. Allen growled in anger, glaring at him. Kanda stood there looking smug as Allen got mad. However, his smugness was short lived as he felt something tug on his hair. "Oi!" He exclaimed, turning sharply and seeing his camel slobbering all over his hair. Lavi burst out laughing, as did Allen.

"What goes around comes around hm, Kanda?~" Allen teased, smirking with a mischievous glint in his eye. Kanda gave him a glare in response. He found himself wrestling with the camel, in order to get his hair loose.

"Dammit, let go!" Kanda exclaimed. Allen rolled his eyes, stepping over to him. Tim landed on Allen's shoulder, and the young prince began to pet the camel.

"C'mon boy, it's alright." He said soothingly, shocking Kanda and Lavi. Lenalee watched, smiling a bit. Allen slowly coaxed the camel into letting go of Kanda's hair. With a disgusted face, the long haired male stepped away from the animal. He turned to Kanda, sweetly smiling. "Your welcome." Was all he said. Kanda didn't say anything, tensing. Tim landed on the head of the camel, and he fluttered around a bit, trying to escape the mouth of the camel. Lavi chuckled, watching the poor animal. He gave a grin, and walked over to his camel, helping Lenalee on as well.

"Tim!" Allen cried, as the bird almost got caught. Kanda snorted, as Allen turned to glare. "It's not funny!" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Yet my hair getting drooled on was." He replied sarcastically. Allen pouted.

"Your hair isn't important like Tim is!" Allen exclaimed, grabbing the bird and cradling him in his arms. Kanda rolled his eyes again.

"Che, whatever." He said, getting on the animal, before pulling Allen up as well. Lavi appeared next to them, grinning. Allen gawked in surprise.

"Y-You did this on purpose Lavi!" Allen exclaimed, staring at the redhead in surprise. Lavi chuckled in response.

"I'm not saying~." He teased, riding ahead. Kanda scoffed.

"Oi, wrap your arms around me if you don't want to land on your ass. If you fall, don't expect me to stop and carry you." Allen sighed, wrapping his arms around Kanda in response.

"Okay, let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took forever guys! I was having a hard time blocking out certain scenes for this story, but I finally did it! So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next chapter! Bai!


	7. A Blanket of Stars

Allen's head was practically buried into Kanda's back as they rode on the camel. Lenalee and Lavi seemed to be having a conversation as they moved. Kanda was quiet, and looked forward as they walked on. He was deep in thought, thinking about the person they were about to be visiting. He scowled in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to get the meeting over and done with. Allen lifted his head from Kanda's back, looking at him in confusion. "Kanda....? You seem troubled...." The prince observed, unable to help his frown.

"Che, look who it is, Mr. State the fucking obvious." The long haired thief replied, making the whittete angered. He wished he could slap Kanda in the moment.

"I was just trying to help you idiot...." He said in reply. Kanda scoffed.

"You want to know how you can help, Moyashi?" He began. Allen slowly nodded. The male glanced towards the young prince, sneering. "Stay out of my business." He finished darkly. Allen glared at Kanda in annoyance. Lavi and Lenalee watched the two, both sweat dropping. Their walk continued on in silence, with the exception of light banter among the four. The breeze was gentle, and because of that, not a lot of sand was being kicked up. Although, it was still insanely hot, forcing the group to keep their hoods on for protection from the smoldering heat provided by the sun.

The four began to draw close to what looked like a building in the middle of the desert. There was a pond by the shack, with what appeared to be one sole tree by its edge. There was a pole holding up what looked like a cloth, from what the four could see. On the walls there had been no windows, the only way to enter the shack was through the cut out of a door it seemed. That was also covered by a hanging cloth.

Allen noticed Kanda grow annoyed again, and had wanted to ask why, but held his tongue. Both Kanda and Lavi had stopped their camels, and Allen being a bit too excited to finally get away from Kanda -he refused to admit that he didn't mind being so close to the thief- hopped off before the camel fully stopped, and almost landed on his face. A hand grabbed his arm, and pulled Allen up. The prince found himself pressed into someone's chest, and his face flared up. "Dumbass! Why the hell would you not wait until I stopped the damn camel?!" Kanda exclaimed scoldingly.

"L-Let go, K-Kanda!" Allen cried, blushing profusely as he pushed away from the male. Kanda smirked in response.

"As you wish, _your highness_." He said, letting go of Allen's arms at the exact moment the male had pushed away from him, causing him to actually fall this time. Allen landed upside down with a yelp.

"Kanda, that was rude!" Lenalee sighed, as Lavi burst out into a fit of giggles. Said male just shrugged, seeming rather bored.

"Che, he asked for it." He replied, glancing at Lenalee. The girl sighed again, face palming. Tim flew to his partner, fluttering around his head as Allen lay trapped within a daze, and maybe a sense of deja vu. He was snapped out of said daze when there was a shadow suddenly in his face, looming over him.

"Yuu-kun, my son, you finally came back to visit! And you brought friends!" A male exclaimed. Allen looked at him in confusion. He had light brown afro hair, a small mustache and a bit of a beard. He had red glasses, and wore a kind smile. He was dressed in robes a similar style to Lavi and Kanda's.

"Che, they're not friends, and I'm not your son you damn delusional old man!" Kanda growled, glaring at the man. The man just laughed in response, and Allen sat up as Tim flew onto his head. Lenalee hopped off of the camel she was on, as did Lavi and Kanda. Lenalee stood next to Allen, and Lavi brought his camel next to Kanda's.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Come in, come in!" The cheerful man exclaimed, waving them inside. Kanda grumbled, and hesitantly followed him, giving the end of his leash to Lavi. The redhead took it, tying both leashes to the tree, and then following behind Kanda. Lenalee and Allen did the same. The shack wasn't too big, nor was it too small. The man led them to a few cushions on the floor, and the four took their seats. Somehow, Allen found himself next to Kanda. Seething, he looked over at Lenalee, who was smiling innocently. "My apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet!" The man exclaimed. Allen looked over to him. "My name is Froi Tiedoll. It's nice to finally meet some friends of Yuu-kun's!" Kanda growled.

"They're not friends of mine." He grumbled, arms crossed. Tiedoll just chuckled. He walked away for a few seconds, but then came back holding a tray with broken cups.

"I've made some tea if anyone would like any." He offered kindly. He passed a cup to the group, smiling warmly. Allen looked at the liquid, smiling softly.

"Enough with the damn tea party old man, that's not why we're here." Kanda suddenly spoke. Tiedoll took a seat of his own.

"Really? That's too bad. What do you need son?" He replied. Kanda growled again.

"I'm not your damn son!" He exclaimed. Allen frowned.

"Kanda, calm down a little would you? He's only trying to be nice...." He said softly, looking at the male.

"Che, shut up Moyashi." Kanda retorted. Allen sighed. Tiedoll watched the two, smiling.

"And who might you be?" He asked gently. Allen looked at him.

"Me? Oh, I'm Allen." He introduced. Tiedoll's smile seemed to widen at hearing that.

"What brings you here young prince?" The man asked. Allen looked at him with a somewhat sad expression.

"It seems the king of Noah's Ark, the Millennium Earl has attacked my kingdom. He's done something strange to my father..." The whittete trailed off, frowning. Tiedoll nodding, making eye contact with Kanda for a moment.

"I see. You don't know who the Earl is, do you?" He inquired. The young male shook his head in response. Tiedoll took a soft breath before replying. "The Earl is a sorcerer, a powerful one at that. He attacks other kingdoms, in hopes of making them his own." He explained. "He most likely used a spell to make your father follow his demands, and if that is the case, your kingdom may be in grave danger your majesty." Allen frowned at that, slowly nodding.

"Is there any way to stop him?" He slowly asked, biting the inside of his cheek. Tiedoll looked at him.

"There might be a way.....there's a mystical lamp found in a cavern called the Cave of Innocence. Inside it, is a genie who can grant your wish." He explained. Allen nodded in understanding. Lavi grinned.

"So all we gotta do is find this cave, get the lamp, and then Allen's kingdom is saved?" The redhead questioned. Tiedoll nodded.

"Yes, the only hard part is finding the cave." Lavi's grin widened.

"I know just the guy!"

They had left Tiedoll after that, waving goodbye as they rode away on their camel. Before they left, it seemed the man had wanted to speak to Kanda about something. When the young thief came back, he seemed flustered, and Allen couldn't help teasing him slightly, which resulted in a forehead flick in response. They then continued their journey, heading to the next place with a blanket of stars over their heads.

"Kanda?" Allen asked quietly as they walked. Lenalee had fallen asleep against Lavi, and the prince didn't want to wake her up. A grunt was the only response he received. Allen smiled a little. "I wanted to thank you for helping me- I-I mean my kingdom...!" He quickly stated, catching his mistake. Kanda snorted.

"Che, I'm not helping your kingdom." He mumbled. Allen stared at him in surprise.

"Why you-"

"I'm helping _you_ , baka." Allen felt his face heat up in a furious blush, and he simply buried his head into the male's back. Allen pretended that he didn't hear Kanda's almost silent chuckle, for he knew that the thief would surely kill him if he admitted it to him.


	8. Desolate Sky

"Hey Lavi, where are we going?" Allen couldn't help asking curiously as the red headed thief led them somewhere by camel. Said male just turned around and glanced at his white haired companion.

"You'll find out soon enough, Allen-chan!" He exclaimed, grinning. Silence fell upon them again as they continued on their journey. It had become nightfall now, yet another day passing. Lenalee was still asleep, smiling. Allen still had his head against Kanda's back, arms hugging him from behind. He had hoped that the long haired male wouldn't mind, but seeing as how said male hadn't made any movements to push him off, or spout any cruel words at him, Allen assumed he was safe from the thief's wrath.

The thought made him smile. He found himself rethinking the swordsman's actions lately, and even though it hasn't been long, Allen could tell Kanda was actually a kind person. The male just had a tough time expressing himself the right way, and had stone walls surrounding his heart. Allen decided it was up to him to break down those walls, and get Kanda to know it was okay to trust people. "Kanda?" The young prince asked softly. He received a grunt in response. It made him laugh a little. "I'm sorry, for misjudging you I mean." He clarified.

Kanda was taken back to say the least. He wasn't sure what had made the prince utter something like that, but he found himself not minding the out of the blue apology. He relaxed slightly. "Che, its fine, baka Moyashi." He murmured. He himself, had begun to think about Allen shockingly enough. Maybe the sprout wasn't the only one that had misjudged. Granted, Kanda was used to meeting princes that were snobby, rude, and had a superiority complex. But the beansprout didn't fit any of those categories. He was... _genuine_. "Che, you act as if you're the only one." He grumbled.

Allen simply smiled in response, enjoying the sudden breakthrough he and Kanda had had. The fell into silence again, thoughts drifting off. The white haired prince closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he found himself standing in front of Mana. The happy king smiled down at his son, and patted his head. Allen had suspected that it was some sort of flashback as he remembered this day quite well. Lenalee had come running into the room, holding a pink and purple flower. The outer edges of the flower's petals were pink, but as it got closer to the center, it slowly turned purple. "I found it Allen! I found it!" The little girl cheered.

The younger Allen grinned happily as he ran over to her, gently taking the flower into his tiny hands. The two children looked at one another happily, as they approached the king. "Father, father look! Lena and I found a flower that might help you!" The little boy cheered. Mana smiled fondly at him.

"That's wonderful Allen. You're such a sweet boy." He said softly, looking at the smiling child. He then looked over to Lenalee. "And you as well Lenalee. I'm sure you're brother Komui is very proud of you." The two children looked at one another, giggling happily to themselves. "How about you go on and play children." The two nodded, before running off.

Allen was snapped out of his dream when he was roughly shook. He opened his silver orbs, looking at the culprit in confusion. Kanda looked at him, a scowl of anger on his face. "Kanda? What's going on?" He questioned curiously. Whatever answer he was going to receive was cut off when he heard a yelp. He straightened up, staring ahead at the scene before him.

"Che, damn bandits." Kanda growled, standing up. Allen did as well. Three men dressed in black had attacked them it looks like. They had their camels, and the few bags they had brought along. That's when Allen noticed the golden bird in their possession.

"Tim!" He cried, glaring at the men. The yelp had come from Lenalee, as she had been yanked off the camel, and harshly thrown to the ground. "Lenalee!" The girl looked over to the prince, and she came over to him and Kanda. Lavi followed behind her, feeling protective of the girl. The men chuckled as they looked at the group.

"Well, well, well~. Look what we have here, a group of young travelers in our territory." One of them, the leader Allen presumed, spoke. He wore a evil smirk. He felt himself shoved under the leader's stare, and apparently he wasn't the only one, for Lenalee had shivered as well. Both Lavi and Kanda narrowed their eyes, feeling an odd sense of protectiveness. Two of the other bandits inched close to them, and they caught a glimpse of Allen's scar. They pointed it out to their leader, and Allen felt his breath hitch. "Oi, boy, lower your hood." He demanded. Allen bit his lip, as Kanda growled, hand moving towards the hilt of Mugen.

"I-I'm afraid I can't. You see, I have a disease that if I'm exposed to the sun, I'll surely die!" He quickly lied, praying it worked. The leader chuckled, walking over to him. Allen felt his heart beat speed up as the man approached. He smirked, as he suddenly ripped off Allen's hood, exposing his face and hair. The prince yelped in surprise, flinching back as well. Kanda growled once again, unsheathing Mugen.

"Look who we have here~ It's the prince." The man chuckled. Lavi and Lenalee stared at him, eyes wide. "I wonder what he'll sell for on the black market?~" Allen tensed, and Kanda moved to strike the male with his sword, but his wrist was caught. Lavi and Lenalee tried the same thing, but were trapped as well. The leader grinned sickly at Allen, before grabbing his wrist. Glaring hard at him, Allen tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" Allen exclaimed angrily. The man made no move to release him, and the whittete tried to pull away once more, before growing frustrated and flat out punched the guy. The leader cried out in shock and pain as his punch connected to his nose. Gritting his teeth, Allen pulled out his dagger, not really planning to use it, but hoped it'd intimidate the men. "Release my friends or else...." He trailed off, flashing the enchanted dagger. The other men made sounds of fear, and released the three, running off.

"O-Oi! Where are you going?! Don't leave me behind!" The leader shouted. A shadow loomed over him, sword in hand. He found the owner of the shadow was none other than Kanda Yuu. He had a evil look on his face.

"I'll give you three seconds to start running..." He trailed off, secretly enjoying the man's fear. It was what he got for trying to steal the Moyashi and sell him. Hurriedly, the bandit got up from his spot, letting out a cry in fear before running off. Kanda smirked, sheathing Mugen. Lavi whistled.

"Wow Allen-chan! Didn't think you were capable of doing something like that! It was awesome!" Lavi complimented, and Lenalee nodded. The girl obviously knew her childhood friend could handle himself, but it was always nice to see her thoughts proven right again. Kanda snorted, and Allen suddenly felt a hand on top of his head. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Allen looked at the male in surprise.

"K-Kanda..?!" He exclaimed in shock, stuttering. He watched as the male ruffled his hair almost as if he were doing it _affectionately_! Kanda then noticed the odd stares from not only the sprout, but Lavi and Lenalee as well. He pulled his hand back, crossing his arms and turning away in order to hide his embarrassment. Lavi and Lenalee just laughed a little, while Allen was a blushing tomato. Where had that come from?! Lavi suddenly cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we should get back on track, let's get the camels and-" He stopped when he saw that there were no camels. His mouthed dropped, eyes wide. "COME ON!" He shouted, shoulders sagging as tears flooded his face. The other three members of their group sweat dropped. "NO I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET TO PANDA-JIJI!" Out of nowhere, something -more like _someone_ \- hit Lavi in the head.

"What have I told you fool?!" The person yelled, and Lavi grinned.

"Gramps!"


	9. His Hand is Warm

"So, you want me to take you and those three to the Cave of Innocence hm?" The old man asked. The man's name was Bookman as Allen had learned. The man had what looked like dark make up around his eyes. He wore gray robes, and black shoes on his feet. Lavi and the others had been invited to go into his home, and they currently were on the floor, sitting with their legs crossed. Except for Lenalee. She had her legs to her side. Kanda had his arms crossed as his eyes were closed. Lavi was immersed in a conversation with Bookman, and Allen and Lenalee had tried their best to listen and follow along.

"Yep! We gotta save Allen-chan's kingdom!~" Lavi replied cheerfully. Bookman was silent for a few moments, thinking.

"Alright, I will lead you four to the Cave of Innocence." He eventually agreed. Lenalee and Allen broke out into smiles while Lavi grinned. Kanda had opened his eyes, staring at the three, but more so at Allen. He then glanced down at his hand, remembering the feel of his hand on the fluffy white head of hair.

"Wait, gramps, we lost our camel. We can't travel without them." Lavi said, suddenly reminding the three others of the bandit incident from before. Bookman looked at him.

"Be rest assured, I have two camel for you that you may take." He said, before leaving. The four looked at one another, nodding before following the man. He led them over to the back of the house where the camel were kept, and Lavi took one, helping Lenalee onto it. Allen then realized he would be sharing a camel with Kanda again, and his face heated up at the thought. The long haired thief hopped on to another camel, and Allen was surprised when the male actually helped him up. Bookman got on his own camel, and began to lead them to the Cave of Innocence.

* * *

It was just turning to the mid afternoon when they decided to stop and rest. Everyone had messed up sleep schedules, and had decided sleeping for a bit wouldn't be a bad idea. With the last few supplies they had, -which had been three sleeping bags, a few bottles of water, a medical kit and some food- they set up camp in a rundown building. Everyone else had gone to sleep, two sleeping bags occupied. Both Lavi and Lenalee had taken one, leaving the third for either Bookman, Allen, or Kanda. Bookman was flipping through a book of his, and Kanda seemed to be meditating. Curious, Allen went over to him, hoping he hadn't distracted the male.

Little did he know though, that Kanda was not only aware of his presence, but also because of Allen sitting next to him, he found himself unable to think of anything but the white haired prince. "Oi, Moyashi." He heard an anger filled response of, 'it's Allen!' The long haired male had to fight back an amused smirk. "Why the hell are you sitting over here?" He grumbled. Allen shrugged.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone I guess..." He answered honestly. Kanda snorted at that.

"But here you are, _distracting me,_ Beansprout."

"Allen!"

The two gave each other glares, before Allen sighed. "Besides, it's not like your doing anything important, and I didn't think I'd bother you that much..." Allen sighed quietly. Kanda gave an eye roll.

"You're entire existence bothers me, Moyashi." Kanda grumbled, letting a soft breath escape his lips. Allen pouted in anger, before huffing.

"Y'know, it isn't nice to be so rude to someone when they clearly haven't done a thing to you, Kanda." Allen stated, glancing sideways at him. Said thief glared in response.

"You interrupted my meditation, of course it's a reason to be rude, baka." He said in response, only managing to make Allen even more frustrated. He let out an annoyed puff of air, before standing.

"You know what, I'm just going to go train, you sourpuss." Was all he said as he walked over to where his small bag was. He pulled out his dagger, and made sure he was far away enough from the temporary camp sight before beginning to train. Kanda went back to meditating afterwards, closing his arms as he calmed his breaths. Over in the distance he could hear Allen's heavy breathing as he trained, and it made him curious. What kind of training did a prince go through? He cracked an eye open, wanting to see. He watched as Allen took a defensive pose before going in for an attack, swinging his dagger. His movements were a bit reckless, yet controlled. Kanda found himself entranced.

He suddenly caught sight of a marking, and it made him rise from his spot, walking over. "Oi, Sprout."

"It's Allen! How many times do I have to remind you?!"

"Che, shut up. Let me see your dagger." Kanda commented, holding out his hand. Allen looked at him skeptically.

"Why? So that you can kill me with it and make it look like an accident?" He inquired. Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just shut up and give it to me baka." He grumbled. Hesitantly nodding, Allen handed over the dagger. Kanda inspected it, surprised. "Che, it's an enchanted weapon." He said casually. Allen nodded.

"Yeah, it's been that way since I got it." He replied softly. Kanda scoffed.

"Well, you obviously know how to fight with a dagger, but do you know how to use it's ability?" The long haired male grumbled. Allen, a bit embarrassed, shook his head. Kanda snorted. "Of course. Alright, come here Bean." He began. Allen looked at him, eyes wide.

"E-Eh?!" The white haired prince exclaimed, surprised by what he demanded. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"We don't have all day Moyashi, come on." Kanda sighed, exasperated. Allen hesitantly nodded, walking over to him. Kanda placed the dagger in Allen's hand, and gently used his own hand to make the boy hold it properly. Allen was surprised about how close the two were.

 _'I can feel his arm bumping into my back....'_ The whittete watched Kanda curiously.

 "You know the right pose to stand in Moyashi?" Kanda grumbled. Allen nodded, standing in position. The thief in return scowled. "Che, as if Moyashi." He said, walking over to the boy. He stood behind him, placing his hand on the boy's hips, and directing him on where to put his feet, and the right places to bend his legs. Kanda then went to take his own hand, and put it over Allen's. His other hand went to the boy's hip. "When your attacking Sprout, don't twist your arm. It'll make you even more useless than you already are." Allen could feel his face heating up. Kanda's mouth was right by his ear! His voice sounded so soft, and surprisingly gentle.

Still holding Allen's arm, he gently moved it, showing the boy the right way to attack. Allen was getting lost in thought, finding himself liking this side of Kanda. For a moment, Kanda himself had grown quiet, realizing how close he was to Allen. The two made eye contact, silver staring into steel blue. Allen's face heated up, and Kanda's cheeks went a bit pink. "K-Kanda...." The prince murmured quietly, as if speaking any louder would break the thin string of peace between them. Kanda simply nodded. He shuddered a bit, his heart pounding in his chest. _'Is this.....what I think it is....?'_ The two found themselves moving towards one another. Allen's heart only sped up its pounding, and the whittete had thought that his heart would blow out of his chest. Kanda's gaze was surprisingly gentle as he looked at Allen, and his used his hand on the boy's waist to gently pull him closer. Allen's eyes slowly closed as they were about to-

"Guys! Bookman wanted me to grab you two! We're heading to the cave now, come on!" Came the voice of an energetic redhead. Blushing as red as a tomato, Allen pushed himself away from Kanda, taking his dagger and became a stuttering mess. Kanda simply grew quiet, and the two walked to the others. As they walked, Allen glanced down at his arm, thinking.

_'His hand....is warm....'_


	10. The Lost One

It was daylight again when they finally decided to travel. Allen, who had been very quiet since almost _kissing_ Kanda, was deep in thought as he tried to understand what that had meant. He had came to the realization while they were riding on the camels once again, and he couldn't believe it. The thought had shocked him so much that he nearly fell off the camel, _again_. However, Kanda had easily caught him -as usual-. Allen blushed, and couldn't stop stuttering, making Lenalee and Lavi chuckle and giggle. Kanda ignored it, and went back to following Bookman. Allen simply hid his face in embarrassment.

The rest of the ride was quiet, not much being said. As they walked, Allen looked around at the terrain. There were multiple ruins of what looked like temples and homes. Most of them looked deteriorated, probably due to time. The sand stone looked cracked, and what appeared to look like moss was on them as well, slipping  into the cracks of the stones. Bookman seemed to notice Allen looking around, and glanced over at the young prince. "Those buildings are ruins from the Great Flood, more commonly known as the Three Days of Darkness." He began. "Those buildings are the only ones still standing, even after all of these years. Everything else was lost to time." He explained. Allen nodded slowly.

They continued traveling for a few more minutes, until they came upon a huge looking cavern. The entrance looked to be a bunch of square looking shapes, put together in a weird pattern. The pattern was stark white, with a small number and two dashes on one flap. Allen stared in awe as it seemed to glow. Bookman, who was in front, stopped them from moving any farther. "This is the entrance to the cave, we go by foot now." He explained bluntly. The four nodded, and got off of the camels. Following behind Bookman, the four looked around the white cave curiously.

Inside the cave was multiple types of jewels, carpets, rings, jewelry, anything imaginable. Allen stared in awe, and he glanced up at Tim, the golden bird giving a chirp in response. He gave the bird a grin. Kanda casted a glance over to Allen, watching the young prince marvel at everything. Lavi looked over at Bookman. "So, Gramps, where's the lamp we've set out to look for?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Deep inside the cave. The lamp is meant to be hidden from sight, in order to protect from those who are greedy." He explained carefully, looking around. It seemed he had found the pathway he wanted to take, and waved his hand in a motion to follow as he began walking. "Come." He said simply. The four nodded, walking behind him. They headed further into the cave, where the items inside seemed even more amazing. Eventually, they reached a green looking room, and Bookman led them inside. In the middle of the room, there was a pedestal, decorated with green jewels.

The lamp itself a soft purple, with a single white gem on the cover of it. The four stared at it, surprised and in awe. Bookman looked over at them, waiting for someone to step up to it. Lavi gave a nervous chuckle, pushing Allen towards it rather roughly. "L-Lavi!" The whittete exclaimed in surprise. The redhead gave another chuckle.

"Come on Allen! Your probably the bravest one here, besides Yuu-chan of course! And we're saving your kingdom, so take a chance, will ya?" He explained hastily. Allen bit the inside of his cheek, unsure. Sighing, he stepped over to the pedestal and gently picked up the lamp. When his left hand made contact with the object, it suddenly glowed a bright purple, and Allen yelped in surprise. Kanda looked at him in surprise, and then looked at the lamp. A purple cloud of dust suddenly appeared, and standing before them was a man dressed in blue robes.

He gave the group a happy and bright grin. "Hello there! I'm the genie!" He exclaimed. Kanda and Lavi looked at him, eyes wide in shock. Sure, they both knew magic was a real thing, but never had they once seen a real life genie in their years. Lenalee looked at the male, surprised still. She thought that he looked familiar, and had been trying to figure out how she knew him. Allen stared, feeling as if this man was recognizable from somewhere, and tried his best to figure it out. The man looked over to her, the two making eye contact. His eyes seemed to widen, and the other members of the group watched the two. The male walked over to her slowly, shock written all over his face. "Lena...lee...?" He asked, his voice quiet, as if he couldn't believe the girl was really there.

"Komui? Is that really you?" Lenalee asked in surprise, Allen gasped, now understanding who it was. Kanda and Lavi looked at one another, confused. Allen noticed their confusion, and chuckled a little.

"Komui is Lenalee's brother. He went missing a few years ago...and we never found him..." He slowly explained. Lenalee went over to the genie, tears falling from her eyes as she hugged him. Komui gave his sibling a gentle smile.

"I can't believe you're really here..." He chuckled weakly, looking down at her softly. Lenalee gave him a tearful smile in response.

"What happened to you brother?" She asked softly, pulling away as she wiped her tears. Komui gently rubbed her head, smiling softly.

"I was tricked by a man named Cross Marian, and to put it simply, I'm stuck as a genie forever." He explained softly. Lenalee frowned, looking at him. Allen gave a sudden glare at the name he had mentioned. "Anyways, who was the one that summoned me?~" He asked curiously. Allen smiled, glare disappearing.

"That'd be me, Komui." He replied. The genie grinned, going over to him.

"Allen! I haven't seen you in years! You've sure grown!" He chuckled, patting the boy on his head. Allen gave a chuckle himself. Kanda watched then, unsure of why he felt jealous. Over _Komui_ of all people. He barely knew the genie! So why? "So, what's going on that you'd need to summon a genie?" Komui asked curiously. Allen's face dropped, and Kanda had wanted to do nothing more than comfort the prince. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one a little late! I had uploaded this one onto my Wattpad account already, but I was waiting until I could change some things around! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Runaway Prince

Komui had quickly caught on to what was happening the minute Lenalee had spoken then Millennium Earl's name. A scowl appeared on his face, as he seemed rather mad. The look however, disappeared within minutes when the group of four made eye contact with the genie. Bookman had gone off to the side, letting the five had some time. Instead, the group of four were met with a determined look, and a kind smile. "Of course I'll help you and the kingdom." The purple haired genie had said softly, looking at Allen. The young prince could only grin in response.

Bookman had led them out of the cave, and bid his goodbyes. "It was nice seeing you again old Panda." Lavi snickered, and was whacked in response.

"I'll be going now. I assume you'll be heading to the kingdom prince?" Bookman questioned, and Allen gave a nod. The old man nodded as well, turning sharply to leave. "Best of luck to you then. And make sure my foolish grandson doesn't do anything he'll regret." He said, riding off. Allen glanced over and saw Lavi looking in the distance with an annoyed stare, but he didn't miss the soft smile on his lips as Bookman walked off.

Kanda headed back over to his camel, Allen following behind him. The long haired thief hopped onto the animal, before going to help Allen. The prince kindly declined his help -blushing and stuttering slightly though- and got on by himself. Kanda simply huffed in response. Lenalee got on the back of Lavi's camel, temporarily shocking Komui, and causing him to hug Lenalee by the waist. "No, my precious sister don't go with him! He'll taint you, I'm sure!" The genie cried pathetically, waterfalls of tears trailing down his face. Lavi and Kanda stared at one another, straight faced. Allen face palmed, already used to Komui's sister complex.

Lenalee sighed, trying to pry her brother off of her. "Brother...!" She exclaimed, frowning. In the end, they got Komui off of Lenalee, and she went with Lavi. The genie was sulking as he floated. They began traveling, this time in the direction of the kingdom Yorokobi.

As they were traveling, the sun began to fade, and once again, the group was forced to stop, deciding they'd set up a fire. Komui helped them with that, and even helped with sleeping bags, giving the excuse that his precious sister shouldn't be near men who could taint her. Kanda gave an eye roll. "Che, is he always like this?" He grumbled, sitting down by the fire. Lavi and Allen joined him. Allen gave a little laugh.

"Ever since Lenalee and I were younger, yes. It was always enjoyable, seeing how he'd protect Lenalee even during royal balls my father held." Allen began. He noticed Kanda stiffen slightly, and questioned it before shrugging it off. "He'd either create some weird thing to follow her around, or he'd follow her himself." He finished, chuckling. Lavi laughed too. Kanda just scoffed.

"But how come Komui doesn't freak out when it's you?" Lavi asked curiously, glancing over to the siblings, watching as Komui freaked out. Allen gave a soft smile.

"Guess you could say growing up with Lenalee helped. She's like a sister to me, and I'm like a second brother to her. I guess Komui sees that." He said lamely, shrugging. Lavi nodded, and Kanda rolled his eyes. "What were your childhoods like, if you don't mind me asking?" Allen curiously, Lenalee finally coming over to them, dragging a sobbing genie. Lavi looked at them.

"I did a lot of traveling with the old man. He used to dump a lot of work on me." Lavi said, chuckling. Allen and Lenalee did as well. The teal haired girl then thought of something.

"Lavi, how did you and Kanda meet?" She asked curiously, looking at him. The redhead looked at her, then to Kanda. The thief just grumbled, glaring. Lavi gave a small chuckle.

"We met a few years ago, in a place on the outskirts of Japan actually." He began, grinning as he remembered. "I was bringing papers to the old man, when Yuu came outta nowhere and jumped me!" He laughed. Kanda glared fiercely at him, making Lavi laugh more. They continued the night sharing stories of their childhood. It was enjoyable for them, and it was something to pass the time.

Lenalee was the first to yawn, deciding it was time for bed. "Good night everyone." She said softly, walking over to her bag. Komui followed her quickly, and Allen watched, chuckling. Lavi was beginning to fall asleep as well, green eye dropping closed once in a while.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't stay up too late, Yuu-chan, Allen-chan~." He teased, and the two males rolled their eyes in response. Lavi headed off to bed, leaving Kanda and Allen alone. The young prince couldn't help awkwardly coughing, looking at the fire. He slowly found himself mesmerized by the flames.

"The fire...it reminds me of a tradition back at the palace..." He began quietly. "Once a year, on my father's birthday, we'd light a fire, and hold a whole festival around it. And at the end of the night, Adam...sorry, the Earl took some of that fire on a stick and gave it to my father, and he'd blow it out..." Allen explained softly, a sad smile on his face. He hadn't realized just how home sick he really was. Kanda looked over at Allen, before looking away. "Kanda...can I ask a question?"

"Che, you already did."

"Haha, very funny. Anyways, I wanted to know what your childhood was like. You never said anything earlier." Allen spoke softly, almost looking at the thief timidly. Kanda sighed. He didn't want to explain himself to the Moyashi of all people.

"It's none of your business, Moyashi." Allen frowned.

"It's Allen! Besides, it won't hurt you, would it?" He asked. Kanda huffed, looking over at the prince.

"You aren't going to leave me alone about this, are you?" He grumbled. Allen gave him a determined grin. Kanda sighed. "Fine..." He murmured.

_There was once a quiet kingdom in Japan, with a strict, unmoving ruler. He had three sons, the eldest of which, was going to be taking the old emperors place soon. The youngest son, hadn't cared about being royalty or anything of the sort. He often felt trapped in his own home, never allowed to leave without a guard._

"I don't understand...what does this story have to do with anything?"

"Shut your mouth or I won't finish it!"

_On his ninth birthday, he was giving a sword, by the name of Mugen. From that day on, the prince was seen with the sword attached to his hip, whether it be a ball, or just strolling around the castle._

_His two elder brothers had disapproved of the sword constantly around him, saying it added to his intimidation, and that with the sword, it would scare off potential suitors for the young boy. However, the prince simply didn't care. As he grew, the responsibilities of being a prince began to grow, and his father trusted him with many things. His brothers had tried to help best they could, but they could see their youngest sibling growing frustrated. One day, the youngest prince had grown frustrated with his father, and shouted at the old emperor, and to his shock, the emperor yelled back._

_"You, my son, are a disgrace to the royal family! You are a failure as a prince, as a figure to our kingdom! You, are not even close to having the privilege of being called my son!" The man had shouted angrily. The prince hadn't expected such cruel words, but maybe deep down he did, because after hearing those words he didn't cry. He wasn't fazed. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt either. Maybe it was because the prince knew that deep down, he was different from his brothers. He never missed the looks that servants and the people of his kingdom gave him._

_So, after hearing what his father truly thought of him, he decided to run away, and never come back. That same night,  he grabbed a small bag of clothes, slinging it over his shoulder as he climbed out of the window. He dared not leaving Mugen behind, and attached the sword to his bag. Unbeknownst to him, there was a red headed teen walking past the castle, and as he got out of the window, he tumbled forward, staring at the redhead in horror. The redhead stared back at him, both equally surprised. The redhead shook his head, and stood, giving a hand to the fallen prince._

_Slowly, the prince took it. The redhead gave a grin. "Hiya! I'm Lavi!" It would only be a few months later, that the prince learned the Millennium Earl had attacked his kingdom, and killed his father._

Allen stared at Kanda in utter surprise, silver eyes wide as his mouth was agape. "Kanda....you're telling me that...your a prince?!" The male exclaimed quietly. Kanda scoffed, and slowly nodded, scowling. Allen looked at him sadly. "You feel guilty about running away, don't you?" He questioned softly, noticing Kanda stiffen. The thief just growled.

"Shut up." He said under his breath. Allen moved a bit closer to Kanda.

"It's alright to feel guilty Kanda, but it wasn't your fault. You didn't know he was going to attack." He said softly, gently holding onto the long haired male's arm. Kanda scoffed.

"Che, you don't know that, Baka Moyashi. If I was there I could've helped him, or even saved him!" Kanda replied sharply, voice raising a bit. Allen frowned, looking at him.

"Hey, listen...he drove you away right? You couldn't have known Kanda. You can't beat yourself up over it. I'm sure your father doesn't blame you..." Allen tried softly. Kanda looked over at the young prince, and he was met with a gentle smile. His smile was so full of compassion, reassurance, general _belief_. Allen believed that it wasn't Kanda's fault. The thief slowly nodded, sighing.

"Your annoying, Moyashi." He murmured. Allen laughed a little, yawning. Rolling his eyes, he pushed Allen against him, calm eyes looking over to bewildered. There was that blush on his face again. "Don't bother getting up, baka Moyashi." He grumbled. Allen slowly nodded, leaning against Kanda's shoulder. Eventually, his breathing was even, letting Kanda know Allen was asleep. Making sure no one saw him, he gave a smile.

_'Thank you...Moyashi.'_

The next morning, the two princes could be found sleeping against each other, Kanda's head resting on Allen's. The sight was heartwarming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update again soon!


	12. The Clock is Ticking

To say the least, Lavi was surprised when he woke up the next morning. He was the first person to wake up, and immediately he looked around for Kanda and Allen. He sat up from his sleeping bag, and slowly stood, looking for the pair. He found the two leaning against a piece of a crumbled building, Kanda's head resting on Allen's. Allen's head laid against Kanda's shoulder, and he was slightly drooling. Lavi couldn't help his silent chuckle upon seeing it. He couldn't help noticing Kanda's arm securely wrapped around the smaller male's waist, and he silently 'awed'. He didn't dare make any noises, for fear that he'd wake the two sleeping males.

He knew that they'd surely end him if they found out he'd caught them. Lenalee was the next to wake, and she looked around for Lavi. She couldn't help her small smile upon finding him, and moved to stand next to him. "Lavi? What are you-" She was cut off as the red haired male pointed towards the sleeping pair. Lenalee's violet eyes sparkled and she cooed upon seeing them. After the two were done watching the pair sleep they turned and headed back toward their camp, sitting in their sleeping bags.

"So, Lenalady, did ya sleep okay in that sleeping bag?" Lavi asked, looking at the teal haired girl. Lenalee gave a nod in response, smiling softly.

"When do you think they'll wake up?" She couldn't help asking. Lavi gave a shrug in response.

"I've got no idea. But it'll be interesting when they do!" He chuckled. Lenalee gave a giggle and nodded in agreement. Luckily for them, they didn't have to wait long. A cry broke through the air, and the two turned their heads to see Allen blushing a dark red, trying to push himself off of Kanda. He ended up smacking Kanda in the face trying to get away, waking the young thief. Everyone froze as they watched Allen and Kanda.

"G-Good mor-morning K-Kanda...." The white haired boy stammered, fear practically radiating off of him. Kanda looked at him, glaring.

"Moyashi..." He grumbled, anger laced in his voice. Allen squeaked and tried to move away, but the hand on his waist stopped him.

"L-Listen, I'm really s-sorry Kanda..." The whittete trailed off, shaking under the dark haired male's gaze.

"Che, baka...." Kanda grumbled in response, letting go of Allen's waist and standing up. Allen looked at him in surprise before looking over to Lavi and Lenalee. The pair shrugged in response. Kanda gently ruffled Allen's hair, surprising the young prince even more, before walking over to the rest of the group. "Is that brother of yours still sleeping Lenalee?" He asked. The girl gave a nod in response. Allen then stood up as well, going over to them.

"I'm guessing we can't decide our next move without him?" Lavi questioned, looking over to Kanda. The male simply nodded. "Alright then, let's wake him up!" The redhead said cheerfully, going over to the sleeping genie. "Time to wake up now Komui~." Lavi said by his ear. The male was still asleep. Lavi sighed, before just shaking his shoulder to wake him up. He sighed again, as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Allen looked over to Lenalee, and the girl nodded. The white haired male then went over to Komui, and leaned down by his ear.

"Lenalee's getting married." Allen whispered. Komui's eyes snapped open and he was immediately clinging to his sister's waist, sobbing. Lenalee sighed and whacked him in the head. Lavi stared at him in awe.

"How'd ya do that Al?" He asked. Allen chuckled.

"When Lenalee and I were younger, Komui's assistant, Reever, would wake him up like that. It worked every time." He explained. Lavi nodded in response. Kanda snorted, and sat down by the now burnt out camp fire.

"Well, now that he's up, let's discuss our next moves." He said impatiently. Everyone nodded, and sat down near the thief. He glanced towards Allen, staring at him for a few seconds before looking away. Ever since the night before, Kanda's feelings for the young prince had begun to change. He didn't know what he was feeling yet, and it annoyed him.

"Lets go over what we know so far." Komui stated, suddenly serious. Everyone nodded.

"The Earl has pretended to be my father's advisor for years, and he's the king of Noah's Ark." Allen stated.

"He took control of Al's dad, and then threw him and Lena out of the kingdom." Lavi added.

"And he's been able to do all of this because he's a sorcerer, a powerful one at that." Lenalee said softly.

"He doesn't know we know his weakness though." Kanda suddenly stated. Everyone looked at him in confusion. The male sighed. "His power comes from his umbrella. If we can get that away from him, then he's powerless and we can lock him up." Kanda elaborated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, Allen-chan, what's our next move?" Lavi asked, looking at the boy. Said male looked at him in shock.

"M-Me..?" He asked. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah, I mean after all, it is your kingdom we're working to save, you should be the one to make the move." The redhead stated confidently. Allen gulped, before slowly nodding.

"Okay...well...what about we start heading back to Yorokobi. Lenalee," Said girl looked up when her name was called. "You still know those secret passages back into the kingdom right?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She replied with a smile. Allen nodded.

"Alright then, we'll take the secret passages into the palace, and surprise the Earl. And then-"

"And then we save King Mana and live happily ever after!" Komui exclaimed, jumping up. Everyone nodded in agreement while the genie grinned.

"Not a bad plan." Kanda stated. Allen looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks Kan-"

"I mean, for a Moyashi." The long haired male finished. Allen's smile turned into a pout while he glared angrily at the thief. Kanda just smirked in response, before moving to start packing things up. He needed to distract himself. While watching Allen take leadership like that, Kanda found himself piecing together his feelings. He found the answer staring at the determined look in the white haired boy's eyes.

* * *

Fingers moved up and down as the man tapped on the arm of the chair he sat in. The vast room looked rather empty. "You know your majesty, you never were one for decor, no matter how many times I had _advised_ you~." He chuckled darkly. "After all, you wouldn't want to rule a kingdom with such a bland castle hm?~" His one sided conversation was broken when a male walked into the room.

"Sir, I've come back with some news." The dark haired male stated.

"And what is this news of yours?~"

"The prince and his group of friends are still alive, and they're planning something."

"I see~. You have my permission then. Do whatever you need to put an end to our dearest Allen~."

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I finally updated this story again, though I'm sorry it's a bit short! Like I said in my other story, I'm sorry I haven't been updating much. On the bright side however, I graduated from 8th grade pretty recently! XD I'm on summer break now, so I have more time for my stories! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	13. No Going Back

They had been traveling for a while now. After planning their next move, they hopped on their camels and began going back to Allen's kingdom. Allen's head was resting on Kanda's back, his arms hooked around the thief's waist. Kanda did his best to look straight ahead, and not down at the pale arms wrapped around him. Lavi was cracking jokes as they traveled, effectively pissing off Kanda. Lenalee found the jokes quite funny, while Komui glared at the redhead, warning him. Amidst all of this, Allen slept, quite peacefully against Kanda's back.

"Hey guys, let's stop for now." Lavi suggested, glancing at Allen. Everyone seemed to agree with the red haired thief. They were close enough to the kingdom anyways. Lavi got off his camel, helping Lenalee with a gentle, "M'lady~." and a bow as he held his hand for her. Lenalee giggled and smiled, accepting his hand. Komui growled, making the two sweat drop.

Kanda on the other hand, got off the camel, waking Allen slightly. "Kanda...?" He hummed. The dark haired male hushed him, picking up the sleepy prince and holding him close. Allen simply looked at Kanda confused.

"Che, get some rest baka Moyashi. You wouldn't want to be tired while facing the Earl, would you?" Kanda grumbled. Allen gave a little nod, before closing his eyes and falling asleep against the male's chest. Lavi and Lenalee looked at one another, smiling as they watched the pair. The five then sat down, Allen leaning against Kanda.

"Poor kid, he probably hasn't been sleeping properly." Lavi commented with concern. Kanda faintly nodded. Lenalee frowned.

"He's probably been stressed, thinking about his father and his kingdom..." She murmured. Kanda couldn't help his snort.

"The idiot is carrying the weight of saving everyone by himself. Doesn't bother telling us when we're all working for the same goal." Kanda grumbled in annoyance. Lavi and Lena nodded in agreement.

"Hey, we're right by a town, how about we find an inn to stay at for the night and in the morning we continue the journey?" Komui suggested. The others looked at each other in question, and Kanda glanced down at the white bundle in his arms before nodding. With that, they picked up their travels to the town.

* * *

When they got to the town, the first place to go was an inn. They got two rooms, Kanda and Allen sharing, while Lavi, Lenalee and Komui shared. They had decided that Kanda would stay and watch Allen, while Lavi and Lena went into town for supplies. Meanwhile, three shadowed figures shrunk back into the hallway.

"Well, this is a surprise, but it works in our favor." A voice chuckled. The other figures looked at the first in confusion.

"The hell are you going on about?" A second one voiced.

"Yeah hee!" The third echoed. The first chuckled.

"We can use this to our advantage~."

* * *

The next day, Allen was the first to wake. Kanda laid asleep in the bed across from his, sleeping. The white haired male gave a small, soft smile upon seeing him. He stood from his bed, and walked over to the sleeping male. Allen decided to take in the male's calm face as he slept. His dark navy hair was sprawled out on the bed near his back, and his bangs was brushed near the pillow. Allen couldn't help his giggle upon seeing some drool on his chin. "YUU-CHAN, ALLEN-CHAN! WAKE UP!" Exclaimed an energetic red headed bunny, startling the white haired prince. He fell to the ground with a yelp. Kanda was awoken by Allen's yelp.

"The hell usagi?!" He growled. Lavi chuckled.

"I had to wake you guys up, come on! After breakfast we're leaving!" Lavi exclaimed cheerfully. The two male's sighed, before they stood up and Kanda pushed the rabbit out of the room so that they two could dress. After they were done, they met everyone for breakfast afterwards. As the two walked, Allen suddenly stopped.

"Moyashi?" Kanda questioned. Allen shushed him quickly. The male raised an eyebrow.

"I feel like someone's watching us..." He murmured softly. Kanda slowly nodded in response. "Come on." He said after a few minutes. Once again, Kanda nodded and they got to the group for breakfast.

Breakfast passed by rather quickly, with surprisingly little incidents. The only thing that had happened was Komui nearly killed Lavi for supposedly 'tainting' his precious sister. Allen and Kanda had little fights. The two had begun to grow an understanding of one another, and got along quite well for the most part. However, both were oblivious to the others feelings. After breakfast the group of five headed towards their camels. Kanda and Allen got on one, while Lena and Lavi got on the other. Komui just floated in the air.  They began their journey once more, not seeing the figures watching them.

"Now remember, grab him when he's alone, got it?" One of them demanded. The other two nodded. They followed the group on their camel, but not too closely. They didn't want to be caught just yet.

After what seemed like hours, the the group stopped. They knew they were close to the kingdom because of the water they had been near. The kingdom of Yorokobi had a vast lake, where people would take the water and filter it, producing clean water, safe for people to drink and use. Allen looked over at them with a smile. "I think it'd be best if we refill our water." He suggested. The other four nodded. "Hand me your canteens." He offered. He was handed three, and got off of Kanda's camel, heading toward the lake.

There it was again. That feeling of being watched. It made Allen suspicious and on guard. Good thing he brought his dagger. Thinking of it caused the prince to be reminded of the 'lesson' he had received from Kanda. As he thought about it, he could've sworn he could feel the older male's hand on his waist. It made him blush. He shook his head before quickly moving to fill the canteens. However, as he was in the middle of it, people were approaching him. Allen, thinking it was Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee, chuckled. "Are you guys seriously worried already? I have a lot of canteens to fill up." He chuckled.

"Oh, we aren't the ones worried, but you should be." A dark voice stated. Allen gasped as he turned around. Someone suddenly grabbed him by the throat, cutting off his air. Allen spluttered and gasped for air, clawing at the hands around his throat. Silver eyes widened at the sight of the man.

"T-Tyki..." He stammered. The man, Tyki, smirked.

"I'm glad you remembered. It's going to be the last time you see me, or anyone for that matter." Allen weakly reached for his dagger when someone else grabbed his hand as they swiped the weapon, and a third person hand cuffed him.

"Uh uh little princy~ can't have ya killing Tyki on us."

"Yeah, kill hee!"

Allen stared at them. "W-Who..." He choked, not being able to say much.

"Name's Devit, and that's Jasdero. Together we're Jasdevi!~" The dark haired male exclaimed.

"W-Why Tyki...." Allen once again stammered, wanting answers. He had also hoped to buy himself some time so that the others would realize he was missing for too long.

"Why you ask? Well, it's because the Lord Millennium knows you and yours precious friends are trying to take back your hopeless kingdom. So, he wants you dead. I'll tell you this though, isn't it funny what one simply piece of paper can make thousands of people believe?" Tyki hummed. Allen's eyes widened.

"Y-You didn't...!" He said, gasping for air. Tyki chuckled.

"Oh, but we did~. Imagine this, King Mana, dead! Killed by his own son! Interesting story huh?" The dark haired male laughed darkly. "Anyways, as much as I enjoyed this talk boy, it's time to end things. I do hope you have a good after life~." With that, Allen was sent plummeting into the water, sinking. And fast. He tried desperately thrashing around, not wanting things to end this way.

_'I...really am pathetic, aren't I....? I can't even save myself...nor my people....father must be disappointed in me...'_ His thoughts drifted, as black dots began to cloud his vision, and water began to fill his lungs. _'I'm sorry everyone....Lena, Lavi, Kanda....I wish I could tell you Kanda...that I....'_

Allen had been gone for too long. Kanda had begun to grow worried. Lavi and Lenalee noticed this, and frowned. They had felt the same way though. The teal haired girl stood up, looking at them. "Lets go find Allen, I have a bad feeling..." She announced. Kanda nodded, standing along with Lavi. With that, the three headed over to the lake. They searched around for a few minutes, until Lena spotted something. "Look!" She exclaimed, pointing at the canteens and Allen's dagger. Kanda's eyes widened as he quickly put the pieces together. Without hesitation, he dove into the lake.

He looked around for the white haired prince, and he quickly found what he was searching for. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he hoped he wasn't too late. He quickly swam towards the boy, and gently grabbed him, noticing the handcuffs. He then swam back up to the surface, coming out of the water, gasping for air. "Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda looked over at him, and swam towards him and Lenalee. After he was on land again, he gently laid Allen down. "He isn't breathing..." The redhead murmured. Lenalee cried in shock, moving to hug the thief, hiding her face in his chest. Kanda growled.

"No way in hell am I letting the idiot die." He growled, before trying to breathe air back into Allen's lungs. It took a few tries, but eventually the whittete sat up, coughing up water. Kanda gently patted his back. "Oi, Lenalee, usagi. Go get Komui to make a fire and a change of clothes for the Moyashi." He said.

"What about you Kanda?" Lenalee asked. Kanda snorted.

"I don't give a damn about me. Moyashi is our top priority right now." The two nodded, and were off. Steel blue eyes then looked to the boy of discussion. "The hell happened?" He questioned. Allen looked at him.

"I'll tell everyone at once..." He murmured. Kanda simply sighed before agreeing. He picked the boy up, and carried him back over to the group where a fire was going, and there were clothes and even a blanket and hot tea for Allen and Kanda. Allen quickly changed once the handcuffs were off, curling up in the blanket and quietly sipping the tea after. Everyone waited for him to explain. "Some of the Earl's underlings attacked me..." He suddenly stated, making Kanda growl. "They had said they turned the people against my father and I.." Komui looked at him shocked.

"That's not possible, they love you and the king." He stated. Allen shook his head. He didn't want to tell them how they did it, and he wasn't going to.

"They did it somehow..." He murmured. The other four frowned, knowing how much that hurt the young prince. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, before deciding to let Kanda and Allen have some time alone. Unlike the two males, they knew of the their feelings, and was hoping Kanda or Allen would make a move.

"We're gonna go to sleep. Don't stay up late you two!~" Komui sang. Once they were gone, Allen and Kanda were in a silent atmosphere. The two said nothing for a few minutes, before Kanda remembered something. He pulled out Allen's dagger from his pocket.

"Here, this is yours." He said, moving closer to give the whittete his dagger.

"Thanks..." Allen said softly, taking it. They were back to being quiet again. Allen was practically drowning in his thoughts, while Kanda was just staring off into the distance. "Kanda?" Allen suddenly asked.

"Hn." Was the male's only reply. Allen gave him a soft smile.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me- I-I mean the kingdom once again..!" Allen stammered with a blush. Kanda frowned in irritation. The kid was always talking about making choices for his kingdom, for his people. It was seriously starting to bug him.

"Che." He grumbled, pushing himself up and leaning over Allen. "Oi...when the hell are you going to be selfish for once Moyashi?" He demanded. Allen blinked in confusion, as his blush darkened. "You're always going on about us helping the _kingdom_ , when we aren't helping them. We're helping _you_ idiot! Your selflessness is pissing me off! We aren't in your kingdom, you can make one selfish decision, can't you?!" Kanda snapped. Allen looked at him in shock.

"Make a choice...that would benefit me...?" He asked stupidly. Kanda huffed and nodded. "Well...then I chose to do this..." He mumbled, leaning towards Kanda. The thief smirked, and leaned towards Allen as well. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Kanda's arms snaked around Allen's waist, pulling him close, and on to his lap. Allen's arms wrapped themselves around Kanda's shoulders. They eventually pulled away from one another, staring into the other's eyes. Kanda leaned forward again, kissing Allen once more before moving to gently kiss his jaw, then his neck to his collar bone.

He gently bit down, surprising Allen, and the boy let out a quiet moan. Kanda pulled away, looking at the mark he left, smirking proudly. "Now, everyone knows you're mine. And only mine, _Aren_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got another update for you! Looks like Allen and Kanda finally got together, and things got a little steamy in the end! XD I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time, bai!


	14. A Heavy Weight to Bear

Kanda and Allen ended up falling asleep, curled into one another. They slept in Kanda's sleeping bag, neither wanting to separate. Allen laid there, his head nuzzled into Kanda's chest, while the older prince had his arms wrapped around the younger's waist, pulling him closer, and his face was resting on top of the snowy mop of hair, taking in the boy's scent. In the morning, they held one another close. However, Allen seemed like he was _afraid_ to let go, even in his sleep. Kanda was the first to wake up, and didn't move, simply admiring Allen as the young male slept. It was then that he realized how long the boy's hair had grown.

It was long enough to create a medium length pony tail. The boy's head was still resting on his chest, while his arms were clutching his shirt. Kanda couldn't help his smirk when his dark eyes caught sight of his marking from the previous night. "Guess things did happen between you two~. Go Yuu-chan~." A certain redhead whispered. Kanda looked up at the male and glared at him.

"Shut up, and stop calling me that." Kanda growled quietly. Lavi squeaked a little and ran away. In a few minutes Lenalee and Komui were awake, and quickly noticed the two, smiling at the sight. Allen woke up a few minutes after that, and smiled up at Kanda.

"G'mormin..." He mumbled groggily, looking absolutely adorable to Kanda. He stared at the whittete with a gentle gaze.

"Good morning Moyashi." He replied, with a teasing smirk. Allen just rolled his eyes.

"It's Allen, Bakanda." Was all the prince replied with, pushing himself up. Kanda did the same, and quickly tied his hair up, before standing. He then reached into his bag, and grabbed a second one, tossing it towards Allen. The male looked at it in confusion. Kanda sighed in irritation.

"Che, its to tie back your hair baka. It's gotten long." Kanda commented. Allen raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair.

"It _is_ long..." He murmured dumbly. Without hesitation, he tied his hair back in a low pony tail. He then stood up and smiled at Kanda. "Thanks, Kanda." He said softly. The thief simply nodded in response. They then walked over to Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui. "Morning." Allen greeted with a happy smile.

"Mornin! Seems like someone had a good night, eh Allen-chan?~" Lavi teased, looking at the mark on his neck. Allen blushed and quickly covered it, embarrassed. Lavi just gave a chuckle in response. Kanda growled, and whacked the red haired thief in the head.

"Che, idiot." He grumbled, sitting next to Allen. The white haired prince could only sigh and smile at their antics.

"Since we're still near the water, how about I go and fill up the canteens? For real this time." Allen offered politely. Everyone was hesitant, but they nodded. Allen stood and gently grabbed two, before Kanda stopped, taking the last two.

"No way in hell I'm letting you go alone this time, idiot." He mumbled, and if Allen looked hard enough, he could see a small blush dusting Kanda's cheeks. Allen simply gave him a smile, and a nod. He didn't say any more as the couple walked over to the water, beginning to fill the canteens. Kanda did the same. They silent for a few minutes, before the silence had been broken by none other than Kanda. "Oi, Moyashi." He said. The boy hummed in response. "There was something else that happened when that bastard attacked you, isn't there?" He questioned. Allen stiffened, looking over to the thief.

"How did you...?" He asked quietly, not even bothering to tell the older male otherwise. Kanda scoffed.

"What do you take me for, a fool?" He grumbled, twisting the cap on one canteen. "I notice things baka Moyashi. And the way you were acting proves my theory." Allen frowned, giving in.

"Tyki....told me how they did it....how they turned the people against us...." He murmured, his tone of voice growing soft, and sad. Kanda frowned, sighing.

"Che, like those idiots could ever do that. They were lying to you baka." He commented, staring at the clear, blue water as it entered the canteen. Allen shook his head.

"You don't understand Kanda.....they told the kingdom that I _murdered_ my own _father_! Who _says_ that Kanda?! Why go to such lengths?!" At this point Allen had begun to cry. Tears slowly streamed down his face, as he sniffled. Kanda looked over at the boy, before placing the canteen on the ground, not caring if sand got on the mouth piece. He slowly brought the boy into a hug. The small prince quietly cried into Kanda's chest, and the thief didn't make any comments on it. He knew how stressful the entire situation was, but the boy wasn't alone in this fight.

"It's alright Moyashi. Those bastards are going to get what's coming to them. We'll kick their asses so bad, that they'll never step foot into another kingdom again." Kanda said, almost confidently, unable to keep himself from kissing the crown of white hair. Allen gave a timid nod in response. "Now, let's get back to filling up these canteens or else those idiots are going to bother us until they piss me off." He commented, making Allen laugh a little. With that, Allen dried his tears, and they quickly finished filling up the canteens.

Once that was done, they headed back over to the others. Kanda had once again noticed that Allen seemed troubled, but he didn't comment on it. He had a feeling the boy would be admitting to him very soon what was going on. When they got back to the rest of the group, they were just sitting together, talking. Komui was staring at Lavi, already imagining the male trying to make a move on his precious sister. Lenalee, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying her talk with Lavi. Allen bit his lip as he tried to make a final decision. Would they hate him for it? Surely they'd understand why he's doing it, right? "What's wrong Allen?" Lena asked softly. "You seem upset..." Allen frowned a little. He put the canteens down, and Kanda did the same.

"Wait, don't tell me...you guys are coming out as a couple?! Awesome! We already knew though, but thanks for sharing!" Lavi exclaimed. Allen felt his cheeks heat up a bit, and Kanda growled in warning. The redhead laughed nervously in response.

"It isn't that." Allen began softly. He frowned suddenly. "I'm sorry to say this but...because of the new information I learned from Tyki, I have to get to my kingdom, and fast. They need me." He said softly. Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, and Kanda looked at him, confused.

"We're already going as quick as we can though Allen." Komui commented gently, knowing that the boy was in a sensitive mood at the moment. Allen looked at him sadly.

"I think...I think it'll be safer if I travel alone." He suggested quietly, surprising the group. "I have to stop the Earl, before it gets anyone else killed."

"And _we_ will, just be patient baka Moyashi." Kanda grumbled, crossing his arms and staring at the boy.

"We don't have time to sit still and be patient Kanda!" Allen suddenly snapped, shocking the male. "If we waste anymore time, the Earl is one step closer to ruling _my_ kingdom!" Kanda's eyes widened, before he growled in anger.

"Alright, let's say you do go by yourself. What happens if those bastards try and attack you again huh? What happens if they manage to _kill_ you this time?!" Kanda shouted, glaring at Allen. The younger prince flinched in surprise. He suddenly frowned, looking just as angry as Kanda.

"Are you saying I'm incapable of protecting myself? You of all people should know that I am more than capable of defending myself in battle!" He exclaimed. Kanda growled. The kid just wasn't seeing his point!

"That's not what I mean idiot! The fact is, none of us will be there to help you! You can't just charge in blind. That's how people _die_!" Kanda replied sharply. Allen suddenly looked at him, anger radiating off of him. It was so bad that if there had been any outsiders, they'd immediately  know the white haired boy was pissed.

"Unlike you Kanda, I'm going to take this chance, and save my people and my father before they get slaughtered!" Allen shouted. Kanda suddenly froze, realizing what the white haired prince was talking about. Allen seemed to realize what he had said as well, for his eyes widened. "K-Kanda I...I didn't mean..."

"Just go! If you're so damn confident about taking down the Earl, go fucking do it alone!" Kanda snarled, his glare practically flashing murder in his dark blue eyes. Allen bit his lip, moving to go towards Kanda, while Komui, Lenalee, and Lavi watched.

"K-Kanda..."

"I SAID GO DAMMIT!" Kanda yelled, infuriated. Allen flinched once more at the harsh tone, and grabbed his small bag, before leaving the group. Kanda sat on the ground, a hand covering his eyes. "Che, you were right father....I am a disgrace. I shouldn't have told him to make his own choices....it's going to lead him straight to hell...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, since I have about three more chapters of this fic (I think) I'm going to be updating this story frequently over the next couple days! I hope you all enjoyed, and I apologize if in that last line Kanda seemed a bit OOC ;-; Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed (again XD), and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bai!


	15. The Choice That Ends it All

Lenalee stared at Kanda in nothing but shock. She then looked to the spot where her childhood friend once stood, feeling nothing but sadness. The teal haired girl hadn't expected the boy to snap like that, and she didn't expect him to be so _cruel_. He was leaving them for his kingdom. Had his friendships he built mean nothing? Of course Yorokobi was important to as well, since it was her home, but there's no reason to chose between the two! When it came to Kanda, and what the boy had said to him, made her even more confused. What had he meant by the things he said? Why did it affect Kanda so much?

Sure, the thief hadn't told them about his past, but that was okay. Lenalee got the feel that he had a difficult one, and he'd share it when he was ready to. However, right now Kanda had just looked downright _angry_ with himself. Was it because he couldn't stop Allen from leaving? Or was it something else? Everyone and everything was silent. The only sounds made were Kanda's growls of frustration and anger. Even Lavi didn't say anything as he waited for his friend to calm down.

Lenalee went over to Lavi, looking at him nervously, and then to Kanda. She sat next to the redhead. "Is he alright?" She asked gently, motioning towards Kanda. Lavi gave a small nod.

"He just wasn't expecting our little Moyashi-chan to say something like that to him...I don't think any of us were..." He murmured. Lenalee slowly nodded in response.

"What was Allen talking about Lavi? Do you know?" She couldn't help asking. Lavi bit his lip.

"It isn't my place to say, that's up to Kanda...whether he tells you or not."

Eventually, Kanda removed his hand from his face, and stood up. He walked over to the pair, sighing. "That idiot...." He mumbled. "He fucking just ran off without a plan." Lenalee looked at him sadly.

"This is Allen we're talking about. He'll be just fine." Lenalee commented, trying to ease what looked like concern coming from Kanda. The male simply scoffed.

"He won't be fine when he gets killed by the Earl." The male grumbled. "We haven't even discussed how to get his umbrella away from him yet!"

"Kanda?" Lenalee suddenly asked, looking over at the dark haired male. The only response the teal haired girl got was a grunt. She quietly sighed, knowing that was the only response she was going to get. "What did Allen mean by saying he was going to save everyone before they were killed...?" She inquired timidly. Kanda tensed a little. Lavi looked over to him, and gave a small nod.

"Before I was a thief, I was the son of the Japanese emperor. But I ran away from that life..."

* * *

Allen wasn't sure how long he'd been walking. Tim fluttered in front of him, leading him through the twists and turns in the underground passages. It was slightly dark, and any lights seen were dim. The only sounds echoing off the walls were the sounds of Allen's feet hitting the floor, and he quiet breathing. Tim fluttered his wings, and Allen looked at him with a smile.

He gave a quiet sigh. It had been a few hours since he left the group, and every time he thought of Kanda he was hit with a large pang of guilt. He didn't mean to say such harsh words, he had just gotten so frustrated with the thief that his mind momentarily stopped working and he shouted the first words that came to mind. He wasn't thinking, and because of that he made a grave mistake. Judging by Kanda's reaction, he'd probably never get to apologize for it.

He'd be lucky enough if the male still wanted to even _help_ him. Probably not. Kanda trusted Allen with his past. But Allen took that trust the minute he shouted those cold words, and broke it. It was like taking a child's prized possession and breaking it in front of their eyes. Allen's head snapped up as the light hit his eyes, and he was back inside his kingdom. His _home_. He quickly pulled his hood over his head in order to cover his snowy locks. He didn't want people recognizing him. If they did, he'd get into even more trouble than needed.

Tim rested on Allen's shoulder, squawking once in a while. Allen walked past a newspaper stand. Nobody was there at the moment, but the copy from a few days ago was still there. Pulling out a coin, he placed it down and grabbed a newspaper, walking off. He read through it, and his heart dropped. "Tyki wasn't lying..." He whispered, eyes wide and his arms were shaking. The white haired prince dropped the paper and ran. He ran until he stood at the front of the palace.

* * *

When Kanda was done explaining, Lenalee and Komui were shocked. "Well, now that you know, let's get moving." He mumbled, a grim expression on his face. Both Lenalee and Lavi went up to him and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Yuu." Lavi said comfortingly, giving his friend a soft smile. Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"Lavi's right." She agreed. "You couldn't have controlled any of it." Kanda didn't reply. Instead, he walked towards his camel, hopping on it.

"Che, let's get going before we waste anymore time. We have to stop the Moyashi from fighting alone." He ordered, as if being a leader was natural for him. But as Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui looked at him, his posture, tone of voice and his graceful movements proved that theory to be correct. After all, Kanda was a prince after all. Lavi and Lenalee looked at one another, nodding. Determination was clear in their eyes as they got on the camel.

"Lets go get Moyashi-chan!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly, as Lenalee giggled a bit with a smile. Kanda simply nodded, as did Komui. They set their sights on the kingdom. They weren't that far away from it anymore; they all could see the shadows of the castle in the distance, and Kanda's heart began to beat faster upon seeing it.

By the time they got to the front gates of Yorokobi, it was most likely midday. Lenalee was the first to get off of the camel. "We have to walk from here." She said softly. "And make sure to keep your voices down. We're right under the kingdom, in their sewage system." Lavi opened his mouth to say something, but Lenalee cut him off. "Lavi, that means no annoying Kanda. Or Komui for that matter." She said, imagining Komui screaming and having a mental breakdown, successfully alerting the guards. The teal haired girl sweat dropped at the thought.

They walked threw the passage with little incident. "Oi, put your hoods up." Kanda stated, pulling up his own to hide his face. Komui had one magically appear. The group entered the kingdom, gaping at what they saw. Guards were patrolling everywhere. Houses were boarded up, market stands were partly destroyed. _'Just what the hell happened?'_ Lavi spotted something on the ground, and he picked it up. His green eye quickly looked over the words written and it widened. He turned back to the group.

"Guys...you might wanna see this..." He murmured. Komui outstretched his hand to take a look, and Lavi handed him the newspaper. Lenalee stood next to her brother, reading the words.

"No..." Lena murmured, her frame beginning to shake. "How could they....?" She whispered. Kanda took the paper as even Komui's face darkened. On the page was written in black ink:

**_"King Mana Walker, has been assassinated. The culprit? His own son, our beloved prince, Allen Walker."_ **

Beneath it was a picture of Mana, a bullet wound in his chest. Kanda couldn't believe his eyes. The Earl killed the king! Kanda growled in anger. The Millennium Earl was going to pay. 

* * *

Allen stealthily entered the castle, hiding behind walls from people passing by. His goal was the the throne room, where he thought the Earl might be. As he walked past a room, he heard voices coming from there. "Surely you can tell us where you've hidden the kingdom's earnings can't you?" A voice stated. "Remember now, I'm a rather sadistic person, so unless you want to end up with multiple dislocated body parts, I suggest you tell me the truth~." They practically sang. Allen tensed as he recognized that voice. That was Sheril Kamelot!

"I see you've come back Allen." A girl's voice stated cheerfully. The prince stiffened and turned around to face her. Standing before him was Road, wearing a sad smile. "I missed you, y'know. Things in the castle got lonely...even with uncle Tyki..." Road said. Allen looked at her.

"You're going to take me to the Earl right?" He questioned, looking at her seriously. Road was quiet for a few moments, before shaking her head.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do." She replied easily. Allen looked at her with confusion.

"Well, you could help me recuse my kingdom, and whoever's in that room behind me." He suggested. Road looked at him, unsure of herself. Would the Earl be angry with her? Surely he would right? But she knew this wasn't the right way to do things. This wasn't the right way to save their kingdom!

"Alright, I'll help you." She said confidently. Allen gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Road." He said softly. Road returned his smile. "I need you to distract Sheril, and get him away from this room. Just keep him away long enough for me to save the person inside okay?" She nodded in agreement.

"And then I need to lead you to the Earl right?" The purple haired girl asked. Allen gave a sad smile. That was all the answer Road needed. "Okay." Was all she said, before going into the room. Allen quickly hid as the door opened. He waited for Road to get Sheril far away enough, before slipping into the room. Inside, it was dark, with only one candle lighting up the place. Allen looked at the man tied in the chair with wide eyes. He was dressed in nothing but a shirt and pants. His face was covered with dirt, as were his clothes. Just how long had it been since Allen had last seen the man?

"A-Allen...." The man murmured, looking just as surprised as the young prince. "Is that really you...?" He questioned. The small male frantically nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"It is...uncle Neah...." He said with a smile. He quickly helped the man out of the chair he was tied to, and help him stand. "What were you doing here uncle? Weren't you overseas?" Allen couldn't help questioning. The man, Neah, gave a nod in response.

"I was. But some of the Earl's men had found my crew and I. They attacked our ship and brought me back to the kingdom." He explained. Allen timidly nodded. Road came running back over to them, looking at the two.

"Neah....Mana is...." Allen tried to say. The man would have none of it, seeing as how he shook his head.

"One problem at a time, my little musician." He spoke soothingly. Allen looked at him, and was met with a comforting gaze. He gave a nod in response. With that, Road led them to where the Earl was.

"Road?" Allen questioned as they walked. The girl hummed in response.

"Why are you helping us? You're technically betraying your kingdom, and it's ruler." Allen inquired. She looked at him, golden eyes wide. She suddenly smiled sadly.

"It's because I have hope." Road began, looking at Allen still. "I have hope that my kingdom will grow and live in prosperity once more." Allen could only smile at her response. When they got to the room, the short girl pushed the doors open, catching the evil man's attention.

"It seems you've brought me guests, dearest Road~." The man hummed. Allen glared at him, nothing but hatred in his eyes.

"Earl..." He growled, letting go of Neah, and grabbing his dagger from his bag. The man chuckled in response.

"Welcome back your majesty. I apologize that when you finally returned I was unable to throw a welcome home celebration, but maybe seeing the death of your subjects will atone for it?~" He chuckled. "Let's start with...you!~" The Earl hummed, pointing his umbrella at Road.

"Road!" Allen shouted, watching as a blast from the tip of the umbrella was sent towards the girl. Time seemed to slow down. She moved her head towards the prince, mouthing a few words. Neah and Allen watched with wide eyes as the blast hit her, knocking her down to the ground, unconscious. Allen snapped out of his daze after hearing the Earl's laughter. Silver eyes glared furiously at him. The prince bent down towards her, holding her frail body. "Road!" He called again, worry in his eyes. No response. Allen growled, anger and pure hatred radiating off of his body.

He slowly stood up, walking over to the sorcerer. Allen was blinded by rage at this point. "Allen!" Neah had tried to call for him, but it proved no avail. "Allen! Stop this! You aren't thinking straight!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt _anymore_ people! I'm putting an end to this, here and now!" Allen declared, gripping his dagger. The Earl grinned, his golden eyes glinting.

"Is that so, young Allen Walker? Shall we test your theory?~" He questioned. Allen gave a smirk.

"It's not a theory. It's the truth!" With that, he dove towards the man, swinging his weapon. As he did, his opponent pulled out a broadsword from his umbrella. Allen deflected one of his attacks, using his blade.

"Haha! Did you really think such a small blade would work against my sword, boy?~" The Earl chuckled, putting more force into his grip. Allen grit his teeth as he held his dagger against the sword, the only thing stopping him from being injured. Allen furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

_'I can't give up, not yet!'_ His arms started to shake, as his defense began to lose its strength. _'I have to protect them! I can't let him hurt them!'_ Suddenly, the dagger was enveloped in a white light, and it changed. It's size grew, and the colors changed. It was now gold and silver, almost mirroring the Earl's sword. With a smirk, Allen pushed back, deflecting his attack successfully. "I'm not going to let you win, Adam."

* * *

Kanda led the group as they ran up the stairs of the palace. Mugen was in his hand, the hilt being gripped tightly. _'You better be alive damn Moyashi! If you're not I'll kill you!'_ The only sounds that could be heard as they ran were pants, mostly from Komui, who wasn't used to running so much. Lenalee and Lavi sweat dropped at that. As they reached the doors, they heard faint sounds of swords clashing. Lavi ran next to Kanda.

The prince didn't object, knowing Lavi's observational skills were going to be needed this time. Kanda quickened his pace, running face. The thoughts of seeing Allen dead horrified him. He couldn't lose someone else so important to him, he refused it! "This way!" Lavi called, pointing in the direction of what seemed like a battle. When they got to the room, time seemed to slow down.

They watched as Allen ran towards the Earl, gripping tightly onto a gold and silver sword. His movements were almost graceful, if not a bit ragged. The Earl's sword was positioned right at the prince's chest as the two ran towards one another. The sound of metal piercing skin and the scent of blood filling his nostrils seemed to be the only things Kanda could pick up. Well, that and also his cry of:

"ALLEN!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, sorry the battle scene probs sucked, and I think Road was a bit OOC? So sorry bout dat...anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	16. His Final Cry

Everything seemed to move slowly for Kanda. Shocked silver eyes slowly widened as he felt something sharp slice at him. Red blurred the white haired boy's vision, but he gave a grin as he looked at the man in front of him. His sword had changed back into a dagger, which was odd. Allen guessed he didn't have enough magic to control it yet. The weapon had lodged itself into the Earl's arm, and said man let out a cry of pain and surprise. Kanda watched as the white haired prince slowly began to fall. Before he knew what he was doing, his body moved on its own.

He swiftly caught the boy before he fell, successfully getting his clothes covered in blood. "Moyashi!" He exclaimed. Allen looked over to Kanda weakly.

"K-Kanda..." He murmured, trying to sit up in his grasp. Kanda didn't let him, simply holding him against his chest. The wound from the Earl's sword started at his hip, and went all the way to his shoulder. The thief wasn't sure how bad the wound was, there was too much blood for him to clearly see it. "Sorry..." Allen mumbled, looking up at the dark haired male. "I s-said some pretty m-mean stuff..." Kanda looked at Allen with a small glare.

"Apologize later idiot. When you're alive, and he's locked away forever." Kanda grumbled, making Allen crack a small smile. He simply nodded in response, leaning against Kanda. Lavi and Lenalee stared at the Earl, and then they noticed the purple haired girl on the ground.

"That's Road!" Lena exclaimed, her and Lavi going over to the unconscious girl. After all, the Earl seemed distracted with Allen's dagger.

"Hehehe, now this!" The Earl exclaimed. "Is a real party!~" He cheered joyously. "However, there's one thing missing, and that's...ultimate power!" He shouted, using his umbrella to grab Komui. Lenalee's eyes widened as her brother was grabbed by a giant fist, and pulled next to the Earl.

"Brother!" She cried out, wishing she could reach for him. Komui struggled in the Earl's grasp, making the man grin.

"That's not going to work, _genie_ ~." He cooed. Komui's eyes widened. "Did you really expect me _not_ to know you were one?!" The Earl laughed. "I'm the Millennium Earl! I know all!" He cried. "Now, become my genie or else everyone in this room will die!" He ordered. Komui looked at the man, horrified.

"You wouldn't!" He exclaimed, beginning to struggle more. This only made the Earl grin more.

"I guess I'm just going to have to show you an example. That might change your mind, hm?~" He cooed, suddenly walking over to Lenalee and Lavi. The redhead stood up, standing in front of Lena, pulling out his weapon, which was a hammer, ready to attack him. The Earl simply pushed Lavi out of the way, making him crash into the wall.

"Lavi!" Lenalee exclaimed, her violet eyes wide. She was suddenly grabbed by her throat, hoisted into the air. She scratched at the Earl's hand, trying to escape. This made the man's grin widen.

"Lenalee!" Komui shouted, watching in fear as his sister was choked. Neah growled, moving to attack the Earl himself, but was throw aside like Lavi. Kanda and Allen watched, eyes wide. Kanda knew he had to do something, but what?!

"Okay! I'll do it..! Just...just leave them out of this...." Komui agreed, though he was hesitant. He didn't want Lenalee, or anyone else for that matter to get hurt because of him. The Earl grinned, and released Lenalee from his hold. The girl immediately stood and ran to Lavi. She gently helped him sit up, and held him by his shoulders. Komui bit his lip nervously, looking at his friends. Neah was slowly sitting up, and Lavi already was with Lena's help. The purple haired girl was still unconscious, and Kanda held Allen tightly.

"I wish I was the most powerful sorcerer in all the land!" The Earl suddenly exclaimed, grinning. With a small nod, Komui snapped his fingers and everyone felt a strong wave of magic in the room. The Earl grinned, liking his new abilities.

"I did what you asked....now let them leave." Komui stated, shocking them. Lenalee's eyes widened.

"Brother no!" She exclaimed. Komui simply gave her a sad smile. The Earl suddenly used his magic to push everyone out of the room, except for Komui and Allen. Kanda was angered with that.

"Moyashi!" He growled, before he was thrown out the room, the door locked. "Dammit!" He cursed, slamming his hand on the closed door. "You're dead Earl! You hear me, dead!" He threatened. Meanwhile, inside the door, Allen lay on the ground, his wound stinging. His eyes were shut in pain. The wound didn't feel deep, but he didn't want to assume anything yet.

"Allen!" Komui exclaimed, trying to run over to him. The Earl stopped him. "He's injured! At least let me look at the injury!" The man before him seemed to think about it, before allowing Komui to see Allen's wound. The whittete gave a shaky smile as the purple haired male helped him sit up. Allen looked at the Earl, frowning.

"There's a better way to do this, Earl. You don't have to destroy my kingdom in order to save yours. We can keep both safe." Allen spoke gently. The Earl looked at him.

"And how would you know such things?~ Road told you?~" He questioned. Allen gulped, shaking his head.

"No, I'm a prince. Keeping up information about other kingdoms is important, and apart of my duty. I just connected the dots." He answered honestly. The Earl chuckled. Komui wrapped his shirt around Allen's injury the best he could. Without any real medical tools, he couldn't do much. As Allen and the Earl were speaking, the prince had thought of a plan. His only hope is that it'd work. "Komui." Allen spoke, motioning the genie towards him. The purple haired male gave a nod, and Allen whispered in his ear. Komui looked at him nervously. "Just trust me."

"Do you really think you're the most powerful in the world?" Allen suddenly asked, confusing the Earl.

"Of course I am." He replied. "No one can stop me~." He chuckled. Allen shook his head, laughing a bit.

"That's not true." Allen stated. The Earl looked at him, yellow eyes gleaming darkly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that genies are the most powerful." He said, shrugging. He bit back his wince when he did so. The Earl stared.

"You're right....then...for my next wish, I wish to become an all power genie!" The Earl shouted, suddenly being engulfed in a purple cloud. The cloud suddenly grew in size, and the Earl ripped through the roof of the castle, alarming Kanda and the others.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kanda shouted, eyes wide. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Komui and Allen. The whittete ran over to Kanda, hugging him tightly. Kanda hugged back, but made sure to be gentle when hugging him. The two then separated, looking up into the sky when they heard a deep chuckle. "The hell happened Moyashi?!" Kanda questioned. Allen grinned in response.

"I have a plan to lock up the Earl for good." He stated. Kanda stared at the Earl as he rose into the sky. The wind speeds began to pick up, and the Earl's eyes were glowing.

"By turning him into a genie?! Allen, what the fuck have you done?!" Kanda growled. Allen looked at him.

"Just trust me." He said in reply, with a reassuring look in his eyes. And so, Kanda did.

"Finally! The powers all mine!" The Earl exclaimed. Allen pulled away from Kanda, running into the room. At the bottom of the Earl's trail was a dark blue lamp, with a black gem on top. Allen hurriedly picked up.

"Seems like you've forgotten what it means to be a genie!" He exclaimed, holding it up. The Earl looked at him in confusion. "You've become one, and you got everything that comes with it!" Suddenly, two silver bracelets wrapped themselves around the genie's wrists. The Earl stared, angered, as he was sucked into the lamp.

"Y-You tricked me!" He shouted. Allen looked at him, frowning.

"No, I saved my people." He corrected.

"No....no.....NO!" The Earl shouted, as he was sucked inside. With that, the Earl was forever trapped inside the lamp. Never to ruin people's lives again. Allen let out a sigh of relief.

"Allen!" Lena exclaimed, running over to her friend, hugging him. Allen gave a weak chuckle. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She demanded. Allen gave a small nod in response. The two separated. Lenalee hugged her brother tightly, and Allen went back to Kanda's side, resting his head on the male's chest. Kanda's arms wrapped around him, holding him in a close hug. Neah came over to the two.

"Your father...would have been proud of you, Allen." The man spoke softly, affection evident clear in his voice. Allen gave a sad smile. Everyone stilled as they suddenly heard muffled groans. Allen lifted his head off of Kanda's chest, and looked around. Lavi pointed over to the throne.

"It's coming from there." He stated. Allen nodded in response. He pulled away from Kanda, going over to the throne. He noticed there was a hidden trap door. Komui and Neah came over, moving the throne to the side. Once that was removed, Allen flipped open the door. Everyone gasped -except Kanda. His eyes widened instead- at who was inside. With Lavi's help, Allen hurriedly pulled the man out of the hole.

"Kanda, pass me the lamp." He stated. The thief nodded, handing the whittete the object. Allen put the lamp down the hole, and closed the trap door. Lenalee and Lavi hurriedly removed the ropes around the man, and took off the cloth around his mouth.

"Father..." Allen muttered with a smile, tears forming in his eyes. The gentle king gave a smile upon seeing his son, and the two hugged. Komui was crying a water fountain of tears, while Lenalee had tears going down her face in a more controlled way. Lavi pretended not to cry, while Kanda simply watched the two, a soft look in his eyes.

"Mana...." Neah said softly. The king looked over at the man with a bright smile, and hugged his brother. It had been so long since they last saw one another. When they let go of the hug, Mana began looking around.

"What in the world happened?" Mana asked, making Allen nervously chuckle.

"We took care of the Earl, and he'll never hurt anyone ever again." He said confidently. Mana stared at his son with a soft expression.

"You really have grown, Allen." The king said softly, ruffling the prince's hair. Allen smiled at him. Mana suddenly turned to Kanda and Lavi. "Aren't you two the thieves I sent to the dungeon?" He asked curiously. Lavi gave a nod.

"We are sir. However, Allen-chan let us go, and we helped him save the kingdom!" Lavi exclaimed with a grin. Kanda face palmed at that. Allen and Lenalee just sweat dropped. Mana chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I thank you for helping my son, and keeping him safe." He replied. Lavi grinned more.

"Oh, Yuu-chan did the most, you should be thanking him!" He replied, pointing towards Kanda. Before the male had a chance to brutally murder the rabbit, Allen stepped in, gently grabbing Kanda's hand. The male slowly relaxed, frowning at Lavi. Mana seemed to notice this interaction. 

"I guess there'll be no need for an arranged marriage now." He chuckled. Allen looked at him in confusion. Mana simply motioned towards Allen and Kanda. The two blushed a little. Everyone in the room laughed at that.

* * *

Everyone with the exception of Mana and Neah, stood on the balcony outside of Allen's room. They gazed at the stars happily, enjoying the peace. Allen's head laid on Kanda's shoulder as Tim fluttered around the two. He enjoyed being home. He really missed his kingdom. Everyone had decided to tell the people of the kingdom the truth the next day, hoping it'd solve the problem of looking at Allen as if he were a murderer. Allen's injury had been properly treated, and was wrapped up.

Everyone from the Noah's Ark kingdom went back, Road leading them. Allen had confidence that they'd rebuild their kingdom. He was sure of it.

Lenalee looked at Komui, going over to him. "You have to leave again right?" She asked. The genie looked at her solemnly.

"I'm sorry...Lenalee." He apologized quietly. She sniffled, suddenly hugging him.

"I wish you were free of all this!" She cried, alerting Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. Komui gently pet her head, as the gold bracelets on his arms began to glow. Komui looked around in confusion, as the bracelets suddenly broke off. His eyes widened, and Lenalee looked at him. "Brother...?" She asked. Komui looked at her with a smile.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere, Lenalee." He said softly. The girl's face brightened up, and she hugged him again, happily. The three onlookers watched, smiles on their faces. Komui and Lena left the balcony, heading inside.

"Guess that's my cue." Lavi chuckled. He gave them a wave, following the siblings.

"Oi, Moyashi..." Kanda spoke softly, whispering in Allen's ear. Allen looked up at him, curious.

"What is it?" He asked quietly. Kanda took a deep breath.

"This is the only time I'm going to say it, so pay attention baka." He grumbled. Allen chuckled in response, nodding. "Thank you, Allen. I....love you." Kanda mumbled, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. Allen looked at him, blushing a dark red in surprise. His surprised expression morphed into a smile, as he gave Kanda a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Kanda." He murmured. Kanda looked at Allen, and allowed himself to give the boy a small smile in response, before they kissed once more, under the stars.

**_"Aishiteru, denka...."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the end of the story! I mean, I still have the epilogue to write and stuff, but that'll probably come out tomorrow or something XD. What do you guys think? Good ending? Horrible? Lemme know in the comments lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the epilogue!
> 
> Also, for any of you that read From the Flames We Rise, I've been thinking of redoing that story. I think it's slightly rushed, and it overall isn't the best that it could be. I wanna get your guys's thoughts on it, so please lemme know what you all think if you've read the story! Thanks!


	17. Eternal Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

The music was loud, resounding through the large ballroom. People danced together, smiles on their faces. Women wore elegant dresses, covering their high heeled feet, and silk stockings. Men wore suits of different colors, shirts neatly tucked in. The one thing everyone had in common was the masks that adorned their faces. The prince smiled down from his spot on the balcony, watching the people of his kingdom dance the night away. It had been a month since the Earl was locked away. The king had explained to his people what their trusted advisor had done to them, and that the words the evil man had spoke were false.

The white haired prince had his arms resting on the balcony, and suddenly pushed himself up, walking outside to gaze at the stars. The wind was gentle and light, as it swept through the boy's snowy locks. A content smile was on his face as he looked into the night sky, the dark blanket of navy blue reminding him of someone special. "Yo! Allen-chan!" Someone exclaimed. Said male readjusted his silver and gold mask before turning around and looking at the person with a smile.

The male wore a red jacket, with flaps in the back that ended a little bit past his knees. The ends of the cuffs were black, giving off a nice contrast. He wore a simple orange vest and yellow tie underneath. His black pants were tucked neatly into red boots that went up to his knees. His red flaming hair was down for once, and his eye patch was gone, replaced by a red one that covered more of the right side of his face. "Hey, Mr. Royal advisor~." Allen teased lightly. A few weeks ago, the king had appointed the redhead to royal advisor, seeing how the male worked well under pressure.

"I've been looking everywhere for ya! Man, this place is huge!" Lavi exclaimed. Allen chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Lavi. I've been living here for as long as I can remember, and I still get lost." Allen replied easily. Lavi sweat dropped at how easily Allen could say that.

"Lavi! Allen!" Someone called, running over to the two males. She immediately went next to Lavi, and smiled at Allen. "I was wondering where you two were hiding." She giggled. Allen smiled at her.

"We didn't worry you, did we Lena?" Lavi asked, looking at the girl. She shook her head. Lenalee wore a pink dress, that was longer in the back and shorter in the front. The skirt stopped at her mid thigh, while it stopped at her purple heels in the back. Her sleeves ended at her wrists, and her shoulders were left exposed by the dress. She had left her hair down, the teal strands ending a little bit past her shoulders. She held a mask by a stick in one hand. The mask was decorated with pink, purple, and yellow colors. Lenalee shook her head.

"No, you didn't. I was just wondering where you two ran off." She said, with a smile. Violet eyes looked over at Allen, and she squealed. "Your outfit is perfect Allen!" She cooed. Allen gave an embarrassed laugh and blushed a little. The white haired prince had worn a simple white jacket, rimmed with gold. The jacket ended at his knees, and underneath he wore a slightly gray shirt with a white vest and a red bow, with a yellow fabric wrapped around it. He had his white pants tucked into gray boots. His mask was already on his face, held in place by a string. It was outlined in gold, and was white.

"Well, we should probably get going. Come on Lavi." Lenalee said softly, pulling him by the hand. Allen chuckled and smiled as they left. He then returned to watching the sky, a soft smile on his face. It was then that two arms wrapped around his waist, and someone stood behind him.

"Che, took them long enough to leave." A voice grumbled. Allen instantly melted into the male's embrace.

"I was wondering where you went, Bakanda." He said, smiling. Kanda rolled his eyes, looking at the boy.

"I don't like parties." He grumbled. Allen chuckled.

"Well, get used to it Yuu. My father likes plan these types of things often. He likes seeing his people happy." Allen spoke softly, tilting his head up to look at his prince. Kanda rolled his eyes again kissing the side of the whittete's head.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. Allen smiled more, placing his hands over Kanda's. The music suddenly got louder, as Allen realized Kanda had dragged him away from the outside balcony, and indoors. Kanda then pulled away, giving Allen a chance to look at the male's clothes. He wore a light blue jacket, going down to his ankles. His shirt was a light blue, while his pants were a darker shade. He wore brown boots, and his mask was a dark blue, covering any parts of his face near his eye.

Kanda then bowed with an outstretched hand. "Care to dance, your majesty?" He questioned, smirking slightly. Allen smiled and nodded, taking Kanda's hand. Kanda wrapped his arm around Allen's waist, his other holding his hand. Allen's free hand came to rest on Kanda's shoulder. Together, the two began to dance along with the music, causing a few people to stop and stare. Lavi and Lenalee smiled at their friends, happy for them.

Allen's eyes closed as he rested his head on Kanda's shoulder, getting lost in the other prince's scent, and the feel of being held by him. The thought made a soft smile appear on Allen's face as they danced. He could feel the warmth radiating from Kanda. He looked up at Kanda to see the male looking at him with a soft expression, one that for Allen, and for Allen only. Eventually the song came to an end, and the pair found themselves outside again. Not that Allen really minded, and neither did Kanda. They stood there, pressed close together, staring at one another.

Eventually, the taller prince began leaning towards the smaller one, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Kanda's kisses began to become more passionate, and he wrapped both arms around Allen's waist, pulling him closer, while the whittete had his arms around Kanda's shoulders, pressing himself closer. The older male broke the kiss, to begin trailing kisses down Allen's neck. The whittete could already _feel_ his legs getting weak. When Kanda began to gently nibble some spots, Allen snapped out of his daze. "K-Kanda...not here..." He murmured. Kanda raised an eyebrow, looking at him. He pulled away, and Allen gently gripped his hand, pulling him along.

The two ended up in Allen's room. The prince locked the door behind them, so that no one could intrude. Allen removed his jacket, vest and shoes, as did Kanda. He felt himself be pushed against the door, and Kanda picked up right where he left off, although this time, slowly trailing his hand up Allen's shirt. Allen's eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the feeling of Kanda's hands roaming his body. He found himself unbuttoning Kanda's shirt, peeling it off of him. Kanda chuckled. "A little impatient?" He teased lightly. Allen blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up...Bakand- ah!" He was cut off by a moan, as Kanda suddenly began rubbing him through his pants. Kanda smirked, continuing to touch his Moyashi, before attacking his neck again, reducing the boy to a moaning mess. This went on for a few moments, before Kanda picked Allen up and set him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He then got to work on the boy's pants, making Allen's blush darken. Kanda gently kissed him, all the while slipping off his pants. Allen was only let in his boxers now, and Kanda looked at him.

"You won't be needing this." He said, gently taking off the boy's mask. Allen had completely forgotten that it was even still on him. Almost timidly, Allen reached out to take off Kanda's mask, while cupping his cheek at the same time. Kanda held Allen's hand, looking at him with a soft gaze. Allen gave a small smile before he brought Kanda's face in for a kiss. Kanda's tongue grazed over Allen's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Allen decided to be stubborn, and didn't allow Kanda, but he suddenly gasped as the older male's hand pulled down his boxers.

Kanda smirked, before slipping his tongue in Allen's mouth, the two fighting for dominance. They pulled apart, and Kanda looked at Allen, the two panting, a serious yet gentle look on his face. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned, looking at the blushing boy. Allen looked at Kanda, slowly nodding. Kanda gave a nod himself, leaning down to give Allen a passionate kiss, before positioning his finger at the snowy haired boy's entrance. He hesitated, wanting to make sure he was really okay with what they were about to do. Allen gave another nod in response.

He slowly pushed in, while leaning over Allen and kissing his neck. At first, the boy didn't have a reaction, simply feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't until Kanda added a second finger, that Allen winced a bit, but after a while he wiggled his hips slightly, giving a moan. Kanda then began to thrust his fingers a bit faster, making Allen mewl in pleasure. He eventually pulled his fingers out, and Allen couldn't help his quiet whine at the loss. Kanda chuckled at that, and he slipped off his own pants and boxers.

Allen blushed, feeling embarrassed. Kanda noticed his blush, and looked at him softly. He gently grabbed the younger male's hips, holding them. Kanda positioned himself at Allen's entrance, looking at him once more, unsure. The whittete gave a timid nod. "I..I trust you...Kanda..." He murmured, gently grasping his hand. Kanda gave Allen a soft smile, intertwining their fingers and slowly pushing himself in. Allen whimpered in pain, causing Kanda to stop and wait for the male to adjust. "Ngh...y-you can move...." He said quietly. Kanda nodded, leaning down to give the boy a kiss as he slowly began thrusting.

Allen ended up breaking the kiss, quietly moaning in pleasure. Kanda smirked, before picking up his speed and moving faster. He moved back to kissing the male's neck, leaving marks there. He then used his free hand to hold one of Allen's hips, since the boy still held his other one. Allen wrapped one of his arms around Kanda's middle, arching his back slightly as he felt his climax approaching. "Y-Yuu...I-I'm...ah! G-Gonna..!" He tried to speak, before he climaxed, crying out Kanda's name.

Kanda rested his head on Allen's shoulder, his eyes closed as his movements quickened once more. "A-Aren..." He groaned as he climaxed as well. Kanda pulled out, and laid next to Allen, pulling him close. Allen nuzzled his head into Kanda's chest, closing his eyes with a content smile. "You don't think your old man will kill us for leaving early, right?" Kanda mumbled, running a hand through white locks.

"I don't think he will." Allen replied, chuckling.

"Allen?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to marry me."

"Okay. Will you promise to never leave?"

"Che, I promise, baka."

Allen knew without a doubt, that those words would be their eternal promises to one another, forever. He loved his home, that was for sure. But, he always thought there had been something missing. It was if he could just barely grasp what it was that he was aching for, and it'd just slip past his fingertips. Just like that. It made him confused, not to mention irritated. He had once tried to explain it to his best friend, whom he had known since childhood. When she was faced with the question, she simply laughed, saying, " _Allen, you're looking for love."_

Looking at Kanda, Allen decided, he had found what he had been looking for. If anyone had told him that he was destined to fall in love with a runaway prince who had a bad attitude, Allen would've laughed, saying that wasn't going to happen. However, watching the older male, Allen couldn't be happier. He finally felt complete. He chuckled as a piece of navy blue hair stuck to Kanda's mouth, and gently tucked it behind the male's ear. He had had found love.

**_"Aishiteru, denka."_ **

And he wouldn't have it any other way. The people of the Yorokobi kingdom lived happily, ever, after.

**** **_The end. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I really hope you all enjoyed this story! Btw, I apologize that the smut was really bad XD I'm not used to writing it XD. Anyways, please let me know what you all thought of this story! I've really enjoyed writing this book...it's so sad to see it end! Thank you guys for all of the support you've given this story! Well guys, that's the end of Aishiteru Denka, and I will see you all next time! Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious, "Aishiteru Denka" translates to "I Love You, Your Highness".


End file.
